Cradle of Lies
by KuroyamiAkai
Summary: What purpose would a sword serve if there are no wars? How many lies would one spout in order to have things their way and not fall into the abyss of loneliness and despair? How much torment, pain and suffering will you be willing to put others through in order to get what you want? WARNING Lots of character death/Angsty/Dark. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

They did it. The source of the reason they fight, they watch as the cloud of smoke rise up in a pillar of smoke that dissolves into nothing. They could only hear their ragged breathing, their torn armor and clothes hung upon their shoulders and the endless cuts and wounds on their skin that reminded them that this wasn't a dream.

They've done it. They've destroyed the source of their misery that threatened to change the flow of time. It felt almost unreal.

Even the look on their master's eyes was of disbelief.

"It's done…" he mouthed, looking at the fellow swords that he had commanded. The pocket watch in his hand that transported them across of time had turned into a glistening gold without a single taint of darkness.  
It has never been like this, there is always a taint on it, signifying the corruption that was about to happen at a time.

But there is now not a single mark on it. The gold on the watch was almost glowing.

The silence that had veiled upon them was one in disbelief.  
It was over. They had no more reason to wield their swords.

Slowly, they break into cries of happiness. They cheered in their glory. The little ones jumped up on their brothers, some running towards the saniwa, even though their bodies were riddled with cuts and bruises, yet it never clouded the bright smile on their faces.

The saniwa's fingers ruffled through their hair almost comfortingly. He returned their smile, wide. Almost all of them were there, big and small. They had gathered when they found the source of evil and had come in hopes to put an end to it all.

And they did. It was done.

The master raised his head, turning to see the happy faces of all the swords present.  
Except one.

Mikazuki Munechika stared back at him from a distance away, not saying anything. It was like he was trying to tell him something.

The master stared back, blinking in confusion.

 _Why wasn't Mikazuki celebrating with the rest of them?_

As the master's furrow on his brow deepened, he started to understand something. It was as if Mikazuki was whispering him, reminding him.  
Now that they had defeated their greatest foe, they had defeated the very reason that had made them manifested in the first place.

 _What are they to do now?_

The saniwa's heart dropped.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh...what is this?" The sword that had just manifested raised his hands to his eyes, scanning it. "This feels rather strange," he moves his limbs almost gingerly, slowly at first before escalating into a small twirl on one foot.  
"Welcome to the citadel," The master smiled politely, nodding to the sword "I am the master of this place," The manifested sword smile. "I'm a treasured sword of the Minamoto clan, Higekiri. Are you fine with being my master in the present age?"

The man smiled, his eyes were soft and calming, although there was a tinge of sadness in it. "If you will let me,"  
Higekiri blinked at his reply, crossing his foot slightly as he bowed in one elegant movement. "I am merely a sword, even with this flesh of a body, I will serve those I belong to."  
The saniwa lowered his gaze so slightly, that it looked a little sad. "Your brother is waiting for you," He motioned to the door. "He refuses to enter."

"Oh?" Higekiri wondered allowed, taking his first steps hesitantly before proceeding outside. Strange, is this how the humans, his previous masters feel when they walk? He had always only hung from their waist or lay silently in their hold. It was a strange feeling to be able to move around so freely. It was almost addictive.

The door slide open effortlessly under his fingers and he stared back at the figure before him, shoulders tensed and pupils wide. "Anija!" The sword exclaimed.

"I will leave you be," The man behind them whispered as he moves past Higekiri. "Do show your brother around, Hizamaru," he gestured to the sword before leaving "Welcome again to the citadel, Higekiri."

Hizamaru nodded gingerly, his eyes following the master who walked down the hallway with quiet footsteps. Finally, the sword turns to his brother to find him already strayed away in the other direction. He ran after him, feeling a slight panic rising in the pits of his stomach.

"Anija, will you please don't go off on your own?!" He stammered, running in front of his twin. However, the sword only paused in his steps, tilting his head sideways a little. "Sorry, who are you again?"  
"Anija!" Hizamaru bellowed frustratingly.  
"Right, right, sorry." Higekiri chuckled, patting the sword on his shoulders "It has been a while, what name are you going by now?"  
"It's Hizamaru," The younger sighed.  
"Oh, Kneemaru? Right," The elder smiled  
"Anija!" The twin snapped, a little irritated "You really never change."  
"Well, we've been through so many masters who gave us so many names." His brother chuckled "It no longer matters,"  
Hizamaru shrugged a little, trying to think of a reply.

"However, this place is rather interesting, as well as me being able to stand like this in flesh, it feels really weird, different. Refreshing, really." Higekiri interrupted him, putting his hands up slightly and glancing at his surrounding with curious eyes, like a child in a candy shop.

Hizamaru watched his brother prance around the hall, his brow slightly furrowed.  
"You really...don't remember, do you?" He asked.

Higekiri turned to him slightly, confused. "hmm?"  
"Nothing," His twin quickly shook his head "Come, let me show you around the citadel." Hizamaru proceeded down the hall with a wave of his hand.  
Higekiri turns to his brother with a suspicious eye, but opted not to question him, knowing that he would tell him when the time is right.

The citadel was a peaceful place. It was unnecessarily huge though and Higekiri wondered aloud about the need of such space. It was then that Hizamaru explained that there were many others here as well, and they had manifested with bone and flesh just like him.  
"A few of the swords that we know are here too," Hizamaru added "Imanotsurugi and Iwatoshi both,"

"Hmm, so myth swords gets bodies too?" Higekiri grinned a little, eyeing the garden outside an open door. It looked more like a plantation than a garden though.  
"Well, they have come to terms with that and they do exist as legends so…" Hizamaru trailed off before noticing that his brother had stopped, admiring the fields outside. There were a few swords there working as well, having been put on garden duty.

"That's Hachisuka and Urashima," He muttered, eyeing them. "Souza and Sayo as well." Urashima caught them watching and waved back.  
"What are they doing?" Higekiri asked, turning to his brother. "Well, we are now flesh and bones...and similar to our masters, we will soon get hungry as well." His brother replied "Over here we take turns managing our food source. The fields give us that,"

"That's a lot of effort for such a fragile body," Higekiri mused.

"What do you mean?" A voice behind them ask. They turn to see a sword approaching, he was wearing a purple tracksuit as well as a deep frown. "Our master gave us a body and freedom to move around, maintaining our health is our top priority," The sword bellowed "And no fight should be fought on an empty stomach!"

"This is Heshikiri, Heshikiri Hasebe." Hizamaru introduced "He reckons himself as the retainer of the master,"  
"I don't reckon, I know I am!" Hasebe snapped back. "And Hasebe is sufficient!"

Higekiri whistled at his attitude "Edgey," he remarked casually "I am Hi-"  
"Higekiri," Hasebe interrupted, "I know, will you both go ahead and be in charge of stable duty today?"

Higekiri blinked, surprised. "You've heard of me?" He asked.  
"Hear? Your pranks are the level of Tsurumaru, I was beginning to enjoy the days witho-" Hasebe started before Hizamaru cups his mouth around the uchigatana's mouth. "That's enough, don't say such harsh words to someone new, and my brother, no less!" He huffed "We'll take care of the horses, alright!"

Hasebe yelped, throwing him off his face but Hizamaru had already taken hold of his twin brother's hand and ran off, leaving the angry sword fuming in the hallway.

* * *

The stable was not a distance away. It was well-kept and the horses neighed as they entered the place. Higekiri looked around the stable, awed at the sight of the horses. He pats one near to him and the creature replies him with a soft huff, nuzzling him gently.

"Hizamaru-san!" They turn to see two smaller swords, rakes in their hands.  
They were not expecting anyone to be here. "You on horse duty too?" The one with darker hair spoke.  
"Yeah, Hasebe just informed us, Namazuo," Hizamaru replied, stepping towards them.

"Well there's really not much left to do, me and Honebami were just finishing up," The wakizashi gestured to the pale-haired one behind him, "...and that's…"

"Ah, yes!" Hizamaru frantically turn to his brother "This is Higekiri, my brother, he just manifested." Higekiri turned to them with a smile, greeting them. Namazuo beamed too, leaning against the rake in his hand. "Welcome back, Higekiri-san,"

Welcome back? Higekiri raised a brow at the choice of his words. Honebami nodded wordlessly as well behind them.

Namazuo glanced at him slightly before looking back at the twins "You guys can go ahead, we'll just finish things up here, the fight is going to start soon…"  
"Fight?" Higekiri was even more curious. He look to Hizamaru who frantically nodded and thanked them. They left the stable and Higekiri had to use an arm to shield his eyes as the sun was a little too bright.

"Right, uhm, why don't I bring you to our room?" Hizamaru said as they finally got out of the light. He turned on his heel quickly to lead his brother but his actions so far has been too suspicious for Higekiri to ignore.  
"Hold on," Higekiri started, folding his arms. "Aren't you not telling me something?"  
Hizamaru turn to his brother, his eyes darting away as if he was looking for words. "W-what are you talking about?" He stammered. Higekiri hummed his head tilting a little to the side. "Brother dear, you've always been quite a bad liar," He chuckled "There's something going on here, isn't it?"

"I...I don't know what you mean." Hizamaru tensed up. "Come, our room is just this way," He try to dodge the subject, but Higekiri quickly caught his arms.  
"Brother," Higekiri started at him but there was a warning in his voice. It's not something that Hizamaru can slide out so easily off.

Hizamaru's brow furrowed slightly as his shoulders slumped. He can never hide things from Higekiri.

"You...were here before." He replied with a sigh. "A few months ago, that is."  
Higekiri raised an eyebrow. As bad as his memories were, he would've remembered something like this happening. But he don't.

"I'm...not entirely sure how this works," Hizamaru replied, looking up at his brother "But...I think it's easier for me to show you."

* * *

The place that Hizamaru brought Higekiri to was at the far end of the citadel. There was a courtyard that opens up to blue skies above head and a ring sat in the middle of the open space. Around the ring gathered many other swords that some Higekiri recognized and some he didn't. Above head was a gong and a row of seats, filled with strangers that Higekiri did not recognize. They don't look like swords though. Humans? Their faces were covered. Some were wearing masks, some veils, and some sunglasses. Standing on top, next to the gong was the man that had greeted Higekiri previously. Master?

Higekiri turned his attention to the ring where two swords stood facing each other.

"It's a fine day, isn't it, Doutanuki?!" The bigger one mused, cupping his hand on his waist. The other sword, the smaller one donning on dark armor and clothes, Doutanuki, did not respond. He merely just pulled out his sword from its sheath, hurling the wood away as the metal blade caught the rays of the sun.

"Yamabushi, this is where we test our strength," Doutanuki replied, putting both hands on the handle of his blade. "For a sword is tested by its strength, not it's beauty,"  
Yamabushi, the bigger sword, only laughed, letting it ring across the skies. "True, but I am a humble servant of buddha, I do not seek for strength nor glory," He laughed again "This is merely just an ascetic practice, loosen up, Doutanuki!"

Doutanuki's eyes widen as the gong rang across the courtyard. He kicks up and aimed his sword true at his opponent. Yamabushi jumped out of the way, using his elbow, he took advantage of the other swords posture and sent a blow down his back. Doutanuki coughed, slamming into the ground.

Yamabushi turns, combining his hands together in a stance of prayer. "Come now, let us meditate," He beamed "If you quiet down your mind, even the fire feels cool,"

"No matter...how tough you are, you are no match for me!" Doutabuki yelled as he bounced off the ground and turn his blade towards Yamabushi. "Don't take me lightly, it's unforgivable!"  
Yamabushi finally drew out his blade, swinging it against the smaller sword who was send flying across the ring at the contact.

Yamabushi huffed, going towards Doutanuki who by then was struggling to get up, holding himself against a pillar behind him. They seem to be whispering something but Higekiri couldn't quite hear them.

"A sparring?" Higekiri asked, turning his attention away from the ring and towards his brother "What's so special about this?"  
"No," Hizamaru muttered, "Watch."

Higekiri frowned, turning back to the match.

At that, Doutanuki gave a wretched cry and buried his sword straight into Yamabushi's chest. Yamabushi reacted a second too late, the blade was already protruding out of his back by then. Blood flowed out of the wound, staining his clothes as his arm raised to ruffle the black haired sword before him that was sobbing uncontrollably.

There were a loud crack and Yamabushi was gone, dissolved into sakura petals that swirled in the wind. What was left was the broken remains of his sword, clanking to the ground. Doutanuki fell to the ground and wept, his tears dripping on the metal pieces.

Overhead, the row of humans cheered. But here, amongst the sword, everyone was silent. Some had turned away, dispersing. Higekiri couldn't believe what he was seeing. Turning up at the master who was still up on the platform, he saw that the man had turned away, not even was he looking at them.

"...what...is...that…?" Higekiri seemed to be containing a growing flame.  
"That...is the curse of this place." He muttered, "This is the fifth time Yamabushi had died, as far as I recalled."

"What?" Higekiri was calm, although there was a slight hint of suspicion in his eyes, turning back to the ring "How is this happening?"  
Hizamaru glanced around them. Some swords were throwing looks of pity in their direction. He sighed and gestured for his twin. "let's get out of here first." he muttered. The place makes him really uncomfortable.

* * *

"Truth is," Hizamaru started after they reached their room. The place looks simple and well kept. A big fan accented with gold hangs above a window that overlooks the garden pond. In the far corner, two cawan labeled with 'elder brother' and 'younger brother' sits in a tray shared with a teapot. The futon peeks out of the cupboard behind them.  
Hizamaru shuts the door behind him, turning back to Higekiri.

"...you were here before this," he started "you died,"

Higekiri raised a brow, leaning back on the wall behind him. He watched his brother without a word, allowing him to explain.

"Well, the reason why we manifested here in the first place was to join the war against the time retrograde army," Hizamaru started. He went on about how they now have a body to stand with their master as loyal soldiers and how if they sustain heavy injuries in battle, their swords would break and they would die.

"The time retrograde army?" Higekiri asked. His brother nodded, explaining. "they are forces that are trying to change the flow of time and the fate of the old."  
"They have been responsible for the death of those who shouldn't die in history as well as messing up timelines, etcetera." he went on "However, a year ago, we defeated them completely and won the war against them. We have never seen disturbance or appearances anymore," at this, he heaved a deep breath before continuing "You were there too, anija, at the final battle,"

Higekiri hummed in reply.

"But…when the war ended, there was no longer any use for us." Hizamaru glowered at the tatami floor under his feet. He nudged it slightly with his toe "Master… he refused to leave…and then…he stopped time."  
"Master had a lord…or a boss or something like that?" Hizamaru frowned "He tried to go against the higher-ups to keep us…and so they punished him."

"The fights?" Higekiri muttered, understanding.

"Yes, twice every week, in this place lost in time, 2 swords will go against each other for the amusement of the higher-ups." Hizamaru shook his head "That is the punishment, to see his swords battle it out against each other. At first, it was just swords vs swords, then friends vs friend and brother vs brother…and then…" he looks up at his twin, unable to continue.

"I get it." Higekiri muttered in reply, straightening forward "...the master…did he…?"  
"He tried to stop it. But…they did worse things to him, so Mikazuki told us to heed the master's commands. For now." Hizamaru replied.

Higekiri nodded, walking over to the door, patting his shoulder. "It's been hard on you, " He muttered. Hizamaru turns to him quickly, his eyes just catching his brother disappearing behind the paper doors.

"Anija, where are you going?!" He called after him but received only a carefree whistle. He has always been like this, his brother. Hizamaru's brow furrowed a little as his fist clenched. He was happy to have Higekiri manifesting here again, but in truth, he would rather not see his brother in this citadel anymore.

He doesn't want to fight him again.


	3. Chapter 2

" _Goodbye, Hizamaru."_

Hizamaru woke up with a start, sitting up in his bed. It was still night and a pale moonlight shone through the open window. Beside him, he could hear his brother's soft breathing.  
He stared at his brother, his futon drawn up a little above his waist. It was nice to have him in here again, the room had seemed so big and quiet with only him alone in here.  
"Why did you do that," Hizamaru asked under his breath "that one time you remembered my name was when you were dying,"

Higekiri shifted a little, seemingly deep in slumber.

Hizamaru leaned forward for a while before deciding to push the covers away and silently climb out of bed. He was careful not to wake his brother up as he crept out of the room, shutting the door slowly behind him.  
The night was quiet, calming, with only the ripple of water in the pond and the humming noise of crickets to be heard. He had once sat out here many times at night, the absence of Higekiri in his room too much to bear.

Suddenly, he caught sight of a white figure in the far end of the garden, sitting on a stone bench.

"It's too late to be up isn't it?" Yamanbagiri jumped when Hizamaru spoke. The blonde turn to him quickly, startled. "I could say the same," The uchigatana answered.  
"May I?" Hizamaru asked, gesturing to the empty seat beside him. Yamanbagiri scooted away a little, giving space to the other sword.

Hizamaru sat down and stared up at the moon above them.

"you don't usually talk to anyone," The blonde remarked after a moment of silence. "Or make contact or anything."  
"Neither do you," Hizamaru replied back.  
Yamanbagiri did not say anything, only lifted his feet on the bench so that his face could rest on his knees.

"How did you do it…?" Hizamaru asked after a long pause of silence again "This is the fifth time Yamabushi died. How do you deal with the death of your brother so many times?' he asked, "Just once and it felt like…" Hizamaru's brow wrinkled. The memory of his time alone only bringing back a sour taste in his mouth.

Yamanbagiri stared at him for awhile before turning back to his knees, wrapping his cloth around him like a cacoon.  
"We weren't very close, to be honest," Yamanbagiri replied, "I…am just a mere duplicate, I shouldn't even be in contact with him…"  
"But…the pain of losing him for the first time was real." Yamanbagiri muttered, "After all, he was still my brother."  
He hugged his knees tighter "But each time Yamabushi goes into the fight, he always decides on the same thing, that he would rather die than to hurt his comrade."

Hizamaru listened intently, recalling the events of his own brother's first death.

"Each time he died, the blacksmith will just recreate him again, he wouldn't remember, but the outcome is the same, he would always choose to sacrifice himself," Yamanbagiri sighed "sooner or later, the pain of losing him just grew…numb."  
His words lingered a little in the air. He crouched down in his sheet, silent breathing drowned out by the sounds of the night.

"My brother said I was a bad liar," Hizamaru muttered "I'm not the only one," He got up after slapping Yamanbagiri on his back "cheer up, your brother will come back soon, at least you don't need to wait that long, unlike my brother."

Yamanbagiri coughed at the slap, whining a little in disagreement.

* * *

Morning came a little too soon. Rather, it came abruptly for Hizamaru who woke up with his twin's cheery face only inches away from his. "rise and shine!" his brother sang.  
Startled, Hizamaru almost jumped out of bed, slamming his foot on the table next to him. He band double, hugging his knees with a howl. This made Higekiri chuckle, remarking about how clumsy his brother was.

Despite having to experience dinner the night before, the activity of consuming still felt very alien to Higekiri. He held the toast he was given at breakfast, adding a little too much pepper in his soft-boiled eggs. But so were the others, especially the smaller swords. Some of them had bowls of cereals that Higekiri questioned where it came from.

It was after breakfast that Higekiri had the chance to sat with Mikazuki, both of them calmly sipping tea on the verandah.  
"I've got to admit, I am thrilled that you are back," the old sword commented, sipping from his cup.  
"Oh?" Higekiri sang, taking a sip from his cup as well.

Silence. Another sip.  
Their awkward pause made some of the passing swords uncomfortable, but it didn't matter. There was no need to follow the pace of others.

"Higekiri, it seems to me you have questions." Mikazuki finally started after finishing his cup. He rested the cup in its tray and raised the teapot, ready for another round.  
"As expected of the old man!" the other sword chirped, finishing his cup as well. He handed it to Mikazuki who refilled it.  
"my brother told me everything," Higekiri started after another sip "There really is nothing that we can do about this?"

Mikazuki lowered his cup, looking out into the plantation before them. Some of the swords had started their duty to man the fields. Hizamaru was one of them.

"If there was, it would've been done, long ago." The tachi replied nonchalantly. "In the end, we are swords, are our purpose not to be used in battle?"

"I wish you would phrase that in another way," came someone else's reply. It was one of the Samonji swords, Souza, was it? The uchigatana gave a soft smile. A basket was saddled on his back, filled with cabbages and carrots. "Not everyone had the pleasure to be used in battle."  
"Souza-dono, will we be having those for dinner?" Mikazuki chuckled. Souza glance back a little before nodding back at them "I think Mitsutada and Hasebe are preparing something special tonight." Souza mused "though, I am sure we are having ramen for lunch,"

"Sounds delicious," Mikazuki replied back as Souza gave them a nod and excused themselves.  
They watch him leave, his footsteps soft upon the wooden floor.

"Souza Samonji, the sword of conquerors," Mikazuki stared at the disappearing silhouette "Do you remember, you were the one who forced him into killing his master to prevent the change of history," the old sword hummed "Oda Nobunaga was spared thanks to the time retrograde army,"  
"I did that?" Higekiri shrugged "Everyone seems to know me better than me,"

Mikazuki chuckled. "All is well, all is well."  
They sipped their tea.

Overhead, a bird chirped before raising its wing up in flight.

"I've seen them," Mikazuki muttered, eyes fixed to his tea "what they could do."  
Higekiri turn to the sword, surprised. "we have to stop this curse, this punishment." Mikazuki continued.

Higekiri listened to him momentarily before turning back to the plantation before him, his eyes fixed on his brothers who were weeding the corps.

His eyes narrowed slightly. What happened to the other him? How did he die?

* * *

The day went on smoothly, Higekiri still getting used to his body as well as everything else. Night cane almost invitingly and Higekiri welcome the time of being able to snuggle into the futon.

It was until the next evening that the situation was once again laid forward for Higekiri to see.

It was dinner time, but it was different. There were no jokes at the table, no argument over dishes, no whining about greens. Everyone was silent. Although, today, Higekiri was surprise to see the master joining them for dinner in the hall. He had not shown his face even once since Yamabushi and Doutanuki's fight.

His dark hair that grew down his shoulders were pushed back, revealing the dark sorrowful eyes he had as he ate silently. The others quietly ate as well, as if they were dreading something.

It didn't take long for Higekiri to find out what.

"tomorrow's fight…" the master cleared his throat once he was sure that everyone had finished. From the corner of Higekiri's eyes, he could see some swords connecting this hands as in silent prayer. Some of the tantous from the Awataguchi were clinging onto Ichigo tightly.

"Souza Samonji and Yagen Toushirou…" the master read out a slip of paper in his hand, there was a small quiver in his voice. "The battle will commence in midday at the courtyard." Some of the swords let out a sigh of relief. Some continue to hug their elder siblings. But most eyes were on the two whose names had been called.

Souza was sitting between his two brothers his face unfazed by the announcement.  
Yagen however was not so calm. His shoulders were tense and he slammed the table with his fist.

His brothers could only look at him with pity.

The master wordlessly stood up, accompanied by Hasebe and a few other swords. They threw worried looks at Yagen and Souza before following the master out.

"Why. Is. It. Always. You." Yagen swallowed as soon as the doors closed behind the master. "last time it was with Hasebe, and then Fudou Yukimitsu and Kasen Kanesada. Now it's with me?!" Yagen shouted, "How many times do I have to watch you die?!"

Souza did not reply, only turning towards his brothers. "Let's go, I must prepare for the fight tomorrow."  
"brother…" Sayo mumbled, getting up after him.  
"stop turning away from me, god damn it!" Yagen stood up angrily.

Souza let out a breath, turning back to the tantou. "do not perceive me weak Yagen, I had not lost a fight since Kasen,"  
"Yes." Yagen muttered, "but you died, ever so little inside, bit by bit, with each time you draw your blade."

The sword clad in pink glowered at him. "See you in the ring tomorrow, Yagen."

And with that, the uchigatana left, his brothers trailing behind him.  
The doors that shut behind him was deafening in their ears.

"Yagen-nii…" one of the Awataguchi tantou started, looking worriedly at Yagen. Yagen took a deep breath to calm himself before turning to his brothers.  
"I'm sorry, I need to be alone," He made sure that his emotions in control before turning to the others and excused himself.

Higekiri can only watch everything quietly. Hizamaru was silent too, feeling relief that his or his twin's name wasn't called. However, was it right to feel happy that someone else's name was called instead of his?

* * *

"Nii-sama," Sayo called as he lay out his futon. Souza turned to the tantou, his hair caught up in his hands and a rubber band in his lips "Will you really be okay this round?"  
Souza took the rubber and tied up his hair, sitting down beside Sayo where his futon was already placed. "I'll be fine."

Sayo watch him fluff up his pillow, his slender fingers running through the fabric. "You said the same thing when you fought Hasebe last time…and then you…" He paused, staring down on the sheets. Souza was quiet for awhile. He turn to his brother and ruffled his blue hair. "It's different now, I am stronger." he smiled "I won't leave you again."

"But nii-sama!" Sayo looked at him desperately "Yagen is also a sword of Oda Nobunaga…can you really fight against him?"  
Souza glance into his begging eyes and turn away, picking up the sheets so that his feet can slip under it. He didn't reply.  
"Go to sleep, Sayo." he finally said after a moment of hesitation. But Sayo only frowned, sitting up straight in his bed. "Nii-sama!"  
"Yagen is right though," Kousetsu muttered from a corner, looking up at them. He had been meditating for awhile but he was listening. "Remember when you defeated Kasen?" he reminded him "you did not eat or sleep for awhile. You were just functioning like a robot."

"Kasen…was a dear one of Sayo," Souza muttered, turning to him slightly.  
"Nii-Sama," Sayo started, staring at him "Do you still blame yourself over Kasen's death?" He asked. Souza gulped at the question, his gaze darting away. "He...made sure that I lived." Souza muttered, "I can't waste this life he spared me with."

The brothers were silent, recalling the incident a few months ago. Souza had remanifested shortly after losing in the fight against Hasebe. He had barely settled down when his name was announced to be Kasen's opponent.

So focus they were on their conversation that they did not notice Yagen outside their door.

The tantou silently listen into their conversation, recalling the time when Kasen and Souza were chosen to be the next to face off with each other till death. He remembered it clearly as if it happened just yesterday.

Having only just remanifested without his memory, Souza was not even given enough time to get use to his flesh before being put into the ring again. They were all there, Yagen remembered, Sayo and Kousetsu was standing right in front of him, watching the fight intently. Yagen remembered what he had thought at that time, that it would be hard on Sayo as both Souza and Kasen were important swords in the tantou's past and present.

But something about the fight was wrong. Kasen's movements were sluggish and slow, a huge contrast to his usual fighting style.

It only took awhile for them to realise what the sword had done. Souza was a new sword that had just manifested, unfamiliar to battle. Kasen had drugged himself so that he could level the playing field and give Souza a fair chance of winning.

And by doing so, he had unwittingly died by Souza's blade.

Souza had blamed himself for Kasen's death, thinking that he was not strong enough to allow Kasen to use his full strength. What the sword had intended to do for Souza turned out to be an insult against the uchigatana.  
When Souza's name was once again called for battle, the sword was sure to make himself ruthless in the ring, so that Kasen's case may no longer repeat.

Yagen move away from the screen separating him and the Samonji. He had wished the day that he had to face Souza will never come. There were many thoughts in his head before this, if he should sacrifice himself so that Souza may not die, or if there was anything he could do so that the sword will emerge victorious.

But he knew that Souza will not take that well.

He would have to fight the bird fair and square tomorrow, and see where their strength takes them.


	4. Chapter 3

Souza ate quietly that morning. His spoon swirled in his bowl of soft boiled eggs that he had yet to finish. He looked on ahead, staring into the distance. Suddenly, a piece of toast slipped into his plate and he turns to see Sayo, lifting up a cup of milk and emptying it in a quick gulp.  
"Eat, nii-sama," the tantou said after putting down his glass and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand "You need the energy."

Souza sighed, smiling gingerly as he brought the buttered toast to his mouth.  
Kousetsu sat silently beside them eyeing the exchange when he noticed someone else staring across the hall.

Yagen was staring back at them from where he was sitting with his brothers. Realizing that Kousetsu had noticed him, he quickly turned away and gobbled up the sandwich on his plate. As he was getting up, one of his younger brothers approached him. There were white tiger cubs running around the little one's feet, making it hard for him to move. "Yagen-nii, will you be alright in the fight later?" the tiger cup in his arms gave a lazy yawn, letting out a soft growl.  
The others had joined him too, Akita running over to hug him by the waist, Hakata bursting into calculations of his odds of winning and Midare patting him on his shoulder to cheer him up.

Ichigo came to him too, the comforting smile on his face never once wavered.  
"I trust that you will make the right choice," his brother said.  
Yagen looked around him, taking in his siblings faces. "Don't worry," he said, looking down at Gokotai convincingly. "I don't intend to not put up a fight. I'll be back. "

It's only sooner or later.

"Be careful," Nakigitsune warned him, the fox around his shoulders standing on alert.  
"Yeah," Yagen nodded confidently in reply.

Higekiri watched their exchange from a distance in the hall, his onigiri in his fingers. Yagen was a terrible liar.

* * *

The sun was bright by midday. The sky was clear with not a single cloud in the air. Yagen climbed up the stairs that led up to the ring, noticing that Souza was already there in his battle armour. Now that there is no war, it was rare to see them in their armor. Most of the time they would only wear it for sparring or for this occasion.

Souza turned to him when he noticed his presence. He brandished his sword, the metal gleaming in the sun.

Seeing this, Yagen let out a sigh, pulling out his own sword. Above head, the saniwa stood behind the rows of the excited audiences, looking on the scene below with pain.  
"master, it's time to start," Hasebe pointed out. The master turns to him momentarily, picking up the huge mallet for the gong. "Hasebe, they are both swords of your past master," the saniwa said, "do you not feel anything?"

"The master I'm serving now is you," Hasebe muttered, glancing at the ring "if you order me to cut them down, I will not even hesitate to do so."  
The master sigh and raised the mallet, bringing it down with all his might to the gong.

The start of the battle.

Yagen was the first to kick off the ground, his blade ready to strike. Souza swung his blade against him, thwarting the tantou's attack. But Yagen rebounded and jumped backward, going for the uchigatana's back. Souza was faster though, realizing his plan, he quickly steps out of the sword's reach, slicing down in his direction.

The length of their swords was to Souza's advantage but Yagen's speed and agility made up for his lack of reach.

Below the ring, Sayo watched the fight, feeling his heart almost beating out of his chest. He had never been in the ring before since he manifested, although he knew the previous him had. But they must've shared the same feeling when they see someone dear to them up there. It was like a dark abyss that leaves them helpless.  
Sensing how tense he was, Kousetsu took his hand and squeezed it to comfort the tantou. Sayo looked up at his brother, seeing him watching the fight intensely.

Right now, that's all they could do for him. They had to watch is through.

Yagen had succeeded in landing a few strikes on Souza's arm and shoulders, some of the blade slicing through the Uchigatana's armour. But Souza wasn't lagging back either, having to cause a huge bruise to blossom on Yagen's face where he had hit him with the hilt of his sword. The tantou was bleeding a lot from a cut on his thigh too, and the pain must've made him a little unsteady on his feet.

Opposite of the ring, Ichigo and his brothers were watching the fight intently as well, some of them holding on to their big brother for comfort. But the face of Ichigo was one that was confident, as if he did not fear for Yagen, but was determine to see the fight through.

There was a loud cheer from the strangers seats above and the two jumped back, putting some distance from themselves. Yagen coughed, blood streaming down from the corner of his mouth. He was struggling to catch his breath. Souza had handed a blow in his chest, probably broke a few of his ribs in the process.  
But Souza wasn't better off either. Yagen had manage to slice through Souza's front, ripping away the sword's clothes and armour, landing a huge gash across his chest.

The uchigatana tore away the broken armour and pieces of his cloth, realising with horror that the brand on his chest was exposed. He tried to hide it frantically, but realised that it was futile. The brand….the brand that marked him as the sword of conquerors, that made him nothing more than a trophy for display, the mark that had erased his identity….Oda Nobunaga's mark of victory.

Seeing this, Yagen lowered his sword, running over to Souza in hopes to aid him.  
But Souza swung his sword against him instead, one hand covering the mark. He was pulsating with anger. Yagen jumped back, startled, his sword once again raised.

"Are you happy now…?" Souza muttered, getting up. He removed the hand from his mark, letting it hang loosely by his side "this is the mark of the maddening demon king," it doesn't seem like he was talking to Yagen though. His eyes were glowering in the direction of the audience above them. He turn back to Yagen, flicking the blood off his sword.  
"I may not have the memories of the previous me," he mumbled, so soft that only Yagen could hear "but I remember the time I spent at that demon king's place vividly, how he had shortened and stained me, how he took away my identity," he continued, his sword raised at his eye level "he treated me as if I was no longer worthy as a sword, as if I am just a mere trophy…"

The air around the uchigatana was dangerous that even Yagen was shocked. He had never seen Souza like this before.

"I am...not a trophy...I am...not weak…" He started, there was so much emotions in his voice "I am the sword of Samonji, crafted by the great Saemonzaburo!"  
He pushed forward, his hand swinging down the sharp of his blade. Yagen was so startled by the change in the air that he barely had time to react, only managing to roll away at the last moment. "I...won't be the caged sword he said I was," Souza said through clenched teeth, his feet pushing him forward again, his sword raised.

Yagen watched with disbelief. Souza had been harbouring so much hate for their previous master that he himself had created his own personal cage which he locked himself away in.

"Sou...za…" blood pooled out of his mouth when the uchigatana's blade met with the flesh of his shoulder, cutting in so deep that it sliced into his shoulders.  
He was far too distracted to have time to react to Souza's attack and had suffered the consequences.  
As if pulled out of his trance, Souza quickly pulled out his sword as well, throwing it aside. He grabbed the sword who fell forward, pulling him into his arms. Yagen coughed again, vomiting more blood as his eyes hazed over.

Above them, they could hear the cheers of the strangers in their seats, but the silence that veiled upon the swords outside of the ring was more deafening to their ears.

Souza was frantically trying to stop the blood on Yagen's wound but anyone could see that it was a lost cause. The uchigatana was choking back his tears. It was the same, the last time he held Kasen, when Fudou was wincing in pain, it was the same.  
"Souza…" Yagen's hand rested on Souza's trembling ones. It was stained with his blood but he didn't care. "Souza...you...you've already been freed…"

Souza gulped, his shoulders trembling.

"...you are not...a caged...bird...anymore…" And with a deafening crack, Yagen dissolved into petals that were quickly carried away by the wind, leaving only the broken bits of his blade in Souza's bloodied hands.

For awhile, Souza did not budge. He merely knelt there, with the broken pieces of the tantou's blade in his hand. Already, the rest of the swords started dispersing, the strangers above them turning and disappearing away after watching a satisfying fight.  
Ichigo watched with a pained face before he could tear away his gaze and tend to his crying brothers.

Sayo and Kousetsu went up the ring to join Souza, sharing the pain that their brother had. "Nii-Sama…" Sayo started slowly.

"Sorry, can you leave me alone...for awhile?" Souza did not move from his position, nor did he look at them. Sayo only glance from him to Kousetsu who nodded and they turn to leave, allowing him the space he had requested.

* * *

"He's been like this since noon…" Sayo watched from a distance away. It was already dark but Souza did not move from his spot in the ring. He only sat there, as if he was in shock. Kousetsu watched from beside him, as worried as he was, he wasn't sure what he could do either. Souza had neither eat nor drink and they wondered how long he was going to be sitting like that.  
"He's still there?" Someone behind them asked. They turn to see Hasebe, holding a plate of food. "I'll go talk to him."

They move aside for Hasebe who proceeded to the ring. It was dark and the moon was the only source of light, but it was bright enough for Hasebe to make up the shapes in the dark. "Your brothers are really worried, you know, how long are you going to sit here?" Hasebe asked aloud. Souza looked up at him, half surprised to see him there. Hasebe was still wearing an apron but this word slammed the tray of food in his hand down before them, sitting down with his legs crossed.

"Hasebe…" Souza gave out a soft scoff "you are the last person I expected to see here,"  
"How long are you going to mope around?" Hasebe push the tray to him. Souza glance at the soba that was laid in front of him, having no appetite to eat.  
"I'm not really in the mood to talk or eat right now, Hasebe," Souza replied gingerly, to which was greeted but a loud groan from Hasebe.  
"Everyone is trying to be dramatic here," he huffed "So you killed Yagen, this isn't the first time." He glowered back. Souza blinked, startled by his words "Kasen, Fudou and Yagen, they've all fought the good fight." Hasebe continued "and our job is to live the life they died for us."

His words made Souza stare at him in disbelief "I too...had killed many, including the past you," Hasebe leaned backwards, looking up to the sky. "Although my fight with you was a very close one,"

"You and I fought through the last war together, heck we were even in that wretched demon king's house again at one point," The self-proclaimed retainer went on "I didn't have the courage to kill Oda Nobunaga when we found him alive at a time that he should've been dead,"  
"But you killed him. Although it took a lot of hesitation and convincing, you finished the job." Hasebe muttered, recalling that time. The fire, the tears, the blood, it was all still so vivid. "Of course, it's also thanks to Higekiri's questionable method of convincing but that's beside the point."

"What are you trying to tell me, Hasebe?" Souza inquired sharply.

"I'm trying to tell you to stop living in the past." Hasebe snapped. "You think that you are still that tragedic princess Oda Nobunaga brought back all those years ago," he continued sternly "but you are not, you've long move past that and you are stronger than you think you are. Don't sit here wallowing for those who have died. Live for them."

"Find a way to break this curse and free our master." He finally concluded, his eyes looking determinedly at the sword.  
Souza couldn't answer, he lowered his head, as if ashamed.

Seeing that their conversation was over, Hasebe got up, ready to leave. But instead, Souza called for him. "Are they still eating?" He asked. Hasebe nodded. Some of the swords were slow to finish their meal.

"I'll join them," Souza muttered.

Hasebe cupped his hand on his waist, satisfied. He waited for Souza to get up, his body still riddled with wounds and dried blood. Torn clothes hung from his body as he limply took a few steps, finding that some of his limbs were sore and cramped.

Hasebe took the tray for him and helped him walk, joined by the brothers who had been watching.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," Hasebe remarked as soon as they were inside again. "The saniwa ordered that the priority of the repair room be given to you,"  
"Hasebe," Souza called as he leaned against Kousetsu who was helping him walk. "...I don't know how to face Ichigo and his brothers." Souza smiled a bit sadly.  
Hasebe looked at him, a little wide eyed before it softens. "I'm sure they will understand." He calmly replied. "Let's go."  
Souza nodded and let himself be led to the repair room and afterwards, the dining hall. Hasebe and Yagen's words deeply resonated in his mind, could it be that he really is no longer trapped in that cage?

That was a question that he himself could not answer.


	5. Chapter 4

"It's been a year now. Haven't you all had enough yet?!" His fist curled as he faced the monitors in the room. He heard some chuckles and a few jabbing laughter.

"Enough?" A squeaky voice said "we had only just started,"  
"The agreement is that you could keep your swords if you are willing to listen to us," another chimed  
"Do you really think we will stop the game and let you do as you wish?" A male echoed  
"You brought this upon yourself. It would not have happened if you had just quietly given up the swords and return back to the current time,"  
"What a waste," someone said, "the payment for restoring time is something that one would never have imagined to be able to receive in a lifetime!"  
"Then again, it's been quite boring and the entertainment you've provided has been top of the class so far!"

Chatters between the people in the monitor filled the room.

"The swords...they are not toys…" He muttered.  
"Come, come, you are a fool to get attached to them!" A much more commanding voice spoke among the chatter "do you really think you could get away by abusing the time device like what you did?"

He lowered his gaze. He had only wanted to be with the swords that he had spent so much time with. They were practically his family. But now, he had to watch them fight one another. It was tormenting.

"The names for the next fight will be sent to you tomorrow. Don't try anything funny." With that, the monitor with the commanding voice turned off, and so did the others, one by one. Some even waved a taunting goodbye before their line went dead.

He fell to his news, feeling helpless about the situation.  
Who knew his split-second decision to be with the swords ended up like this?

Is there really nothing he could do but to watch them continue on living this hell?

* * *

"Anija, you've improved a lot," Hizamaru beamed, looking proudly as he sheathed his sword. Higekiri did the same, flicking a stray lock of hair out of his face. "Is that so, Makuragami?" He asked. "Right now, it's Hizamaru," his twin corrected him.  
"Right, right," Higekiri chuckled, turning to look outside of the sparring hall. It has been a week since he came and he had seen 3 fights so far. The last one was between Atsushi and Nikkari Aoe. It was an intense battle but Nikkari had emerged victorious.

In a week, the Awataguchi had seen the death of two brothers. Yet Ichigo and the others remained indifferent, never once blaming the surviving opponent for their brother's death. Higekiri turns to look at Hizamaru, wondering what would happen if someone were to off him in battle.

Hizamaru noticed him staring and turned from the bottle of water he was gulping down from. "What?" He asked.  
"Nothing," Higekiri hummed.

He would surely wipe out the person who dare touch his brother.

* * *

Dinner that night was once again quiet and solemn, safe for one newcomer "Yo!" A deep voice chimed and the hall was filled with Monoyoshi's startled cry. In his surprise, he had managed to knock over his brother, Kikkou's food tray, spilling his hot tea on his garments. Kikkou jumped in surprise but rather than being hurt by the hot water, he looked as if he was enjoying it. Though he had to excuse himself to change out of his things.

"Really, Tsuru-bou?" Monoyoshi's sibling, Taikogane groaned, looking at the new sword, Tsurumaru who was wearing a ridiculous looking glasses and waving a fake snake in his hand, giggled, sitting in Kikkou's seat. "Life needs to be filled with surprises, or you will grow senile and old," he remarked.  
His actions however, had failed to lift the spirits of the other swords there.

"Settle down, Tsurumaru," the master told him "you have just manifested, there is no need to create a ruckus so soon,"  
Tsurumaru replied with a melodic agreement, turning to grin and wave at a glaring Hasebe sitting beside the master.  
"I will be announcing the participants of the next fight," the saniwa finally said when they have quieten down. The air in the room grew even heavier.

"Next is…" The saniwa unrolled the piece of paper in his hand, dreading what he might see. His heart fell as he looked up again at the Awataguchi siblings.  
Again?  
"Ichigo Hitofuri...and Nakigitsune."

The room was pin-drop silent for a while. Namazuo and Honebami looked uncomfortably towards their brothers. Nakigitsune was sitting at the far end of the group, his eyes wide in disbelief that his name had been called to fight against his own brother. He looked up at Ichigo who was staring back at him with uncertainess.

This won't be good.

* * *

That night, a loud argument had erupted out from the Awataguchi's quarters. Having such a big family, their room was almost the size of the dining hall, just enough to fit their numbers. But the usually peaceful room had become a vocal war right after dinner.  
In light of the announcement, Ichigo had approached his brother to discuss about the fight. But Nakigitsune had instead burst out of his usual quiet stature. It all started with a comment from the fox that perched from his shoulder.

"Nakigitsune will win, he will definitely defeat you!" The fix had said in a shrill voice. The other brothers looked on in disbelief. The thought that Ichigo would be taken away from them was absolutely absurd! "Nakigitsune had only been living in your shadows all this time, now is his time to rise above that, isn't that right, Nakigitsune!" Said his chatterbox of a fox.

Nakigitsune himself hard turn to the creature to shush him up but the fox refused to be silent, droning on an on about how neglected he had been.

"Is that...how you really feel, Naki?" Ichigo asked.  
Nakigitsune was quiet, his hand clamped on the mouth of the fox perched on his shoulder so that it would stop talking.  
"Nakigitsune!" Ichigo urged.  
"Ichigo niisan," Nakigitsune started "were you going to ask me to die in your place tomorrow?"

Ichigo was stunted by the question. None of the others spoke, shocked. "No matter what, one of us has to die tomorrow, and the fact that no one realises that sickens me,"

"Naki, why would I ask that of you?" Ichigo started.  
"You don't have to, everyone here obviously wants you to survive the fight." Nakigitsune glance around them, eyes catching his brother's. "Ever since you returned here, all they ever talked about is you," "It's obvious that they loved you more and it's obvious who they want to see alive out of the duel tomorrow,"

"Naki, that's too harsh!" Midare started, but Nakigitsune only threw him a glare.  
"Then tell me I was wrong!" Nakigitsune snapped "I've watched over you and your brothers when Ichigo niisan had not manifested but...as soon as he did….you guys did not even realised when I went out for sortie, nor do you realised if I did not return home from expeditions, you guys never cared, all that was on your mind was Ichigo niisa-"

SLAP!

Nakigitsune's mask flew across the room, his fox jumping off his shoulders, startled. Nakigitsune's head hung from an angle, a handprint blossoming across his cheek.

"Don't think for even one second that you didn't matter-" Ichigo started, his eyes dark. It was only after a second that he realised what he had done and lowered his hand quickly, shocked at himself. The brothers all watched the exchange in shock, surprised to see this side of their eldest. "N-Naki…" Ichigo stammered.  
But Nakigitsune had turned on his heel, running out of the room. His fox ran after him, holding his fallen mask in his mouth.

Nakigitsune had almost run into Tsurumaru who was loitering outside and that in turn startled the crane sword. But he didn't care, not even once stopping to look at Tsurumaru as he ran down the hall.

Surprised, the tachi peeked into the Awataguchi room, finding Ichigo standing in the middle with shock, the rest of the brothers staring at him helplessly, unsure what to do.

"Ah, this is really surprising," Tsurumaru mused.

* * *

The next day came with the air being as gloomy as how Ichigo felt. Rain blanketed the citadel in a soft pitter-patter, not hard enough to consider it heavy nor is it considered a light rain. Ichigo ate his breakfast solemnly, noticing that Nakigitsune was not ink the dining hall. He had not returned since last night and it was driving the tachi up with worry.

"Don't worry," Tsurumaru patted his back "Nakigitsune can take care of himself."

He wasn't worried about that. He didn't know what face to make when he see Nakigitsune at the rink later. He brought the onigiri to his mouth, the food tasteless upon his tongue.

It was still raining when midday came. Some of the audience on the upper seats were wearing raincoats, some were spotted with umbrellas, others didn't even bother.  
Ichigo stood in the ring, the rain falling softly upon his shoulders as if a soft cry. Nakigitsune however, was no where to be found. "Where is he?" The saniwa asked, turning to Hasebe who shook his head. "Tarou and the others are looking for him...but we haven't found him so far."

The saniwa looked back at the rink worriedly. More than worrying about what the congress would do to him for allowing this to happen, he was more worried about the sword that did not show himself. He couldn't blame him. Who on earth would want to go against their own brother?

Already, some of the strangers were looking back at him from the seats, urging him to do something.

Then suddenly, someone was climbing up the platforms and making his way centre rink. His fox was still perched on his shoulders, tails curled around his neck.  
His hair was slick and damp from the rain and the mask was once again back on his face, covering most of his face.

"Naki…" Ichigo muttered, glancing up at the sword.  
Nakigitsune did not reply, pulling out his sword with one hand and moving into the ready stance to signal for the fight to start. Ichigo painfully shut his eyes as well, realising that there was no turning back at this point. He too drew his sword, brandishing the blade at his own brother.

Below the stage, his brothers held each other closely, helplessly seeing the fight through.

The gong rang mercilessly.

Ichigo was ready on his feet when Nakigitsune threw the first strike. With enormous strength, he pushed the uchigatana back, throwing him into the air and turning to slice the sword, putting one hand on the cape of his shoulders to stop it from getting in the way. The fox on Nakigitsune's shoulders shouted a warning, giving the sword ample time to avoid his brother's attack.

The rain had turned down their visibility, but it did not dampened's Nakigitsune's resolution. He had to come out of this fight alive!  
Suddenly, he realised what Ichigo was doing, his blade has been turned so that the sharp edge was not in striking range. He had turned the dull part of his blade against him!  
"Nii...San…" Nakigitsune stammered, pulling himself up on his feet after suffering another blow from the dull edge of his sword. "Am I not even worth being your opponent?!" He cried out.

"I...don't want to hurt you, Naki," Ichigo stammered  
This only serves to make him Nakigitsune angry. "Don't treat me like them!" He snapped, pulling down his sword in a feat of fury, backing the tachi until there was so where left to retreat.

But the strikes only came down like the rain, Ichigo blocking the strikes with his blade.

"I'm not invisible! I'm not a replacement for you! I'm not worthless, I'm right here, fight me, fight me properly!" Nakigitsune bellowed, each strike he brought down worse than the last. "Ichigo niisan!"  
Ichigo's eyes moistened over. He didn't deflect Naki's attacks. He only allowed the sword to strike down, blocking it with the flat of his blade. His had already been backed to the edges of the rink, with only the bars surrounding the sides to stop him from falling over. "I...can't fight you…" Ichigo replied back with a chocked voice "you are...my precious brother too."

With that Nakigitsune finally stopped, backing away a little. "You...would rather die then?" He huffed, panting through his mask. "Then the others...will all blame me for your death….is that what you want?"

Ichigo shook his head. If he was crying, the tears had surely been washed away by the rain. He may be standing here, but his heart felt like it had already shattered into a million pieces.

He had not realised how much Nakigitsune was starving for attention and love. How could he as the brother left him feeling like this? His chest hurt. He had only ever found his attachment to his brothers ever since he manifested in this citadel and lived with a body made of flesh and bones.

 _Is this what it's like to have a human body?_

Master, how does it feel when you watched us fight against each other like this? He turn up to see the master on the top platform. He was standing on the hind of this toe, his eyes laced with worry.

It must've felt the worst.

"I'm sorry, Nakigitsune," he muttered, looking up at his brother "If I can turn back time to correct this, I would," he spoke through the the clanking of the metal, Nakigitsune's sword close enough to cut through his face, if it wasn't blocked by his blade.  
Nakigitsune jumped back, slipping a little on the damp concrete.  
He shook his head slightly. No. It's too late. There was nothing he can do. Right now, right here, they have to fight to the death. "Don't you dare repent now...what is the point, what is the point!" He bellowed, flicking the sword, he raised it to his eyes and pounced forward.

He didn't realise the tears that were streaming down his face, hidden behind his mask and mixing with the rain.

He swollowed the memories that he had with his brothers. He might've been always stuck behind them in the corner, but there was always times when they would turn to him and shone that bright smile.

But it was not for him.

Those bright smiles….those bright smiles were always surrounding Ichigo.

Why.  
Why can't he fit in.  
Why can't he be part of them?!

"Nakigitsune!" A shrill voice shouted above the rain. He heard something bouncing off in to the distance, rippling against the puddles on the concrete.  
He had strike forward but his movements had stopped when he heard those sound. looking up at Ichigo who was staring off at this distance with shock before turning to him.

Dreading what he would see, he turn slowly, finding his fox sprawled across the concrete in a pool of blood. He felt his heart drop. Running towards it, he held the soft body up gingerly with one hand, pulling it against the warmth of his chest.

"Why...did you stop my blade…" He heave, trying to hold back the bile he felt rising up his throat.  
The fox hazily looks up at his master, the words barely leaving his mouth. "...Nakigitsune….?" It muttered "My body...just moved…"

And he was gone.

Nakigitsune felt like something in him had snapped. He could only hear a shrill ringing inside his head.

Him!

He turn to Ichigo, tears and rain clouding his eyes.

Fight me!  
Fight me properly!

Ichigo kept deflecting his blade, but he never once strike back.

Do it properly!  
I am your brother!  
I am your brother!

CRACK

I am your brother...too…

* * *

 _ **Hi! I'm back with a new story. Typed this during a holiday to kill time. I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave comments and feedback! Thank you for reading! I promise the next chapter would be out soon! Till then!**_


	6. Chapter 5

A crack appeared in Ichigo's face, despite Nakigitsune's blade never once touching him.  
Nakigitsune stopped, jumping back a little.

What?

The crack in Ichigo's face spread wider, cracking through his defined features. He looked shock as well, both of them looked down at the blade in his hands.  
All his efforts in deflecting Nakigitsune's blade had caused the sword enormous strain. Now that it can no longer handle anymore attacks, cracks had started appearing on the metal.

"...no….!" Nakigitsune heard himself mouthed, running towards his brother, he threw his own weapon away. "No!"  
"I...wanted to start over with you...but it seems, that will not happen in this lifetime…" Ichigo mouthed, feeling the crack spreading wider and wider. Chips of his skin were breaking apart and he felt his limbs falling off his sleeves in shattered pieces "Japan's sword….is quite weak isn't it?"

Nakigitsune tried to hold his brother together, picking up the broken parts of his arm, he frantically placed it back to its socket. But that too was already breaking apart.  
"Niisan...no...don't…" He didn't know why he was acting like this. Did he not hope for this ending?! Why!  
Ichigo had already shattered to the point that his legs had fallen off. Nakigitsune fell down on his knees too, pulling Ichigo into his embrace. "No! I don't want this...I don't want this!" He whimpered "...Ichinii…"

"Nakigitsune….my brother..." And with that, the last of his body broke off, dissolving into a burst of Sakura petals that fell damply on the ground before it faded off in golden dust. There was no trace left of his brother other than the shattered pieces of his broken sword.

Nakigitsune's howl of dismay rang into the rain.

Seeing that the fight was over, the others rushed up onto the rink, not caring for their soaked clothes and faces. All of them was crying, tears streaming down their cheeks, washed away by the rain. It felt like the skies were crying for them too.  
Nakigitsune gathered his fox and the remaining pieces of Ichigo, holding it closely towards him. The others all surrounded him, Midare falling down on his knees to hug him, he himself could not bear the pain that was stabbing through his chest.

Ichigo's last words were not to tell him to take care of his brothers.  
It was to call him brother...to show that he loves him.

Their cries and sobs were drowned by the sound of the rain. And for once, none of the swords around the rink dispersed, all of them sharing a tear with the Awataguchi, some bowing their head mournfully for their eldest.

The rain continued on as if mourning.

* * *

"He's still sleeping," Midare sighed, coming out of their room. Tsurumaru was there, peeking behind him. "He just came back from the repair rooms, we should let him rest,"  
"I guess you're taking charge now huh," Tsurumaru whistled, leaning on his arms that he propped behind his head.  
"How are the others…?" Urashima asked, glancing up at Midare worriedly. "Are they coping well?"

"Akita and Gokotai are sleeping as well, with Naki," Midare replied, fiddling with his long orange hair "Hakata is fixated on his computer and stocks….meanwhile, I think everyone is distracting themselves with other things."  
"Ichi-nii had never...left us before." The words felt sour on his tongue.

Urashima took him by his hand, holding it up worriedly. "If you need our help, we are here okay!" He offered, "Nagasone niisan and Hachisuka niisan will definitely be here to help!" Midare smiled, thanking the sword and glance down at the hand that was in his grasp. Realising what he had done, Urashima quickly let go, stammering something between a sorry and excuse before turning to run away with a scarlet face.

"Heh, youth," Tsurumaru mused with a grin, watching him run.  
Midare turned to him and kicked him in the shin, causing the crane to howl, holding his foot and jumping on the other. "What was that for!" He yelped.

"Hmph!" Midare turned away and entered his room, shutting the door behind him.  
"What did I do!?" Tsurumaru called after him, still hopping with pain. "Not cute at all," he mused after awhile, finally putting himself back on two feet. He turns to look at the evening sky outside the verandah he was standing on. The rain had reluctantly cleared to orange skies. Sunset had never been so red before.

"He will be back soon…" Tsurumaru's eyes narrowed, turning to leave. But he spotted a sword clad in yellow coming his way.

"Yo, Kogitsunemaru!" He raised a hand for a high five. But Kogitsunemaru only stopped, looking at the raised hand and that at the crane. "Nice to see you here, Tsurumaru-dono," he greeted. "Is Nakigitsune inside?" He asked.  
"Hey, it's not nice to leave a comrade hanging…" Tsurumaru waved his hand and wriggled his fingers, but finally lowered it down to his side. "Midare said he's sleeping, though I doubt it." He mused.

"Why so?" Kogitsune raised an eyebrow at the crane.  
"It's impossible for anyone to sleep after _that_." He shrugged "well, I'm going to disturb someone else." He stepped past Kogitsune, "go have your heart to heart talk, bye!"

Kogitsunemaru watched the latter leave. Tsurumaru had always been the eccentric one. If left alone with Mikazuki for too long, those two could easily create chaos equal to the world war. He turns back to the paper doors, slowly sliding it open with his hand and whispered into the room.  
"Nakigitsune?" He whispered into the darkly lit room. The windows were closed, letting in the bare minimum of light. But he could still make out the figures in the dark. Midare had looked at him in surprise but turn towards Nakigitsune's direction in responds. Nakigitsune was sitting by the closed window, one hand propping his head up.

The sword only stared at him momentarily, surprise to see him there.  
"Can you show me where you buried your kitsune?" Kogitsunemaru asked, referring to his fox.

* * *

Kogitsune lowered himself in prayer. A small tomb has been made to bury the fox that was once perched on his shoulder. He felt so naked now without it there.  
Nakigitsune knelt down before the grave as well. The fox has been a part of him so much that losing it and Ichigo at the same time felt like a huge blow. He stared at the wood protruding from the earth. He had felt so numb since he returned from the rink. They had patched him up, help him bury kitsune, fed him and put him to bed.

Not once did anyone raised to him about Ichigo's death.

Even the broken bits of his brother was taken away from him as if nothing happened.  
But he knew that it, in fact, happened, that he had caused Ichigo's death.

He had wished it at one point on the rink.

"You genuinely love him, didn't you?" Kogitsunemaru raised his head after prayers, sitting back on the earth. "I am a fox too, so I might have an inkling of what Kitsune was thinking." Nakigitsune turn to him, confused.  
"Kitsune was born as a part of you…" He smiled, hands raised to the uchigatana's face "and of course, it is more intuitive than you are."

Nakigitsune watched him quietly, allowing him to remove the mask from his face.

That mask, it had always hide everything that he had felt. He had always worn it to mask his feeling, his loneliness, his pain. The air felt cold upon his tear-stained cheeks, and his eyes were swollen from tears.  
"Part of you never wanted to fight your brother, kitsune merely reflected that...to stop you from committing the biggest regret of your life." Kogitsune smiled comfortingly, lowering the mask from his face "Nakigitsune, you must be strong,"

Nakigitsune's gold eyes shone in the light of the red sunset and it slowly lidded, summoning more tears. He wept, and Kogitsunemaru borrowed him his shoulder, patting him by his scruffy white hair. "Ichigo….he is and had always been proud of you brothers...Yagen, Atsushi...you." Kogitsunemaru mumbled, looking up into the red sky. "You'll feel better after a good cry."  
Nakigitsune did not stop. He never realized how much he had been holding himself back. He wept, allowing the tears to fall. It was as if he were one of his younger brothers now, mourning for a lost sword as they clung to Ichigo.

But he was no longer here anymore.

* * *

Higekiri woke up the next day, yawning in bed. Turning to his side, he realized that Hizamaru's bed was empty. Strange, he usually wakes earlier than his twin. What time is it? Outside the shoji, the sun was already high in the sky. "Anija!" Hizamaru was surprised to see his brother awake. "I was just about to call you."

"Usu-midori...I'm surprised that you are only waking me now," Higekiri chime in reply.  
"It's Hizamaru," the twin spoke indifferently, walking over to the tray of tea-set in the corner "The master had announced that we can rest today, so a lot of the swords are sleeping in."  
Higekiri hummed in reply. A rest day? That's new.

"Some of the swords are heading out to the village to buy some stuffs," Hizamaru set down the teaser on the table, pouring out the tea from the pot. "Do you want to join them?" Higekiri lean back in bed, tucking the sheets up to his chest. Getting along with the others isn't really his thing, but the village outside the citadel walls does interest him.

"Sure," he mused. "Why not."

* * *

The streets were new to the recently manifested Higekiri and Tsurumaru. They both went ahead of the others despite their calls, intrigued by what the have seen. They had heard that their citadel was built in the Bakumatsu era, near to the end of the swords era. It was said that time was the most unstable here, allowing time travel to be easier for the swords. However, now that they no longer need to fight in the war of time, the citadel had merely become a huge mansion they called home, tucked far away from the village so that no one may disturb them.  
After all, they were a strange bunch. Wearing their casual outfits was still not enough to make them blend in. Most of them had really flashy hair colors that absolutely did not fit into this time. This was the reason why they rarely came out.

Passing by another crowd of staring villagers, Hizamaru tried to pull his brother and Tsurumaru back to the group. Suddenly, they heard a loud argument from behind them, and turn to see Kanesada yelling at Horikawa.

"What happened?" Kashuu asked, looking with a raised eyebrow.  
"Horikawa took my dango!" Kanesada complained, pointing to the wakizashi. Yasusada huffed, looking around them. They had attracted quite a few curious onlookers.  
"I'm sorry Kane-san, I'll buy another one for you," Horikawa tried to apologize, his hand trying to calm the uchigatana down "You better!" Kanesada mused, folding his arms.

"What are we out here for though?" Tsurumaru leans forward to peer at the list of items in Kashuu's hands that the others had given him. "Aruji had asked us to pick up some things for the others...we will probably need to stop by the butcher and the winery later," They passed by a grocery and Kashuu paused, entering the premise and returning back out a moment later with a basketful of fruits and vegetables.

"I thought we grew them?" Higekiri asked aloud.  
"Well, we can't grow everything," Kashuu shrugged, dropping a frog-shaped wallet into his sleeves. "Some are too tedious to grow, even for us."  
The sword hummed with interest, eyeing the basket before getting distracted by something else.

"It's a fine weather, isn't it, Kashuu-san!" Horikawa mused, looking up to the blue skies.  
Contrary to yesterday's gloomy rain, the sky had brightened up so much today. It wasn't too hot nor was it too cold. The weather was perfect.  
"Mhhm, I guess," Kashuu led them across the street, stopping by a winery. They had to pick up a bunch of sake for the others back home. "Wait here," Kashuu told the others, going into the store with Yasusada.

Horikawa glance around the street. They had come here a few times and it was the same, usual crowd that was busy about with their daily work. He felt someone pull his sleeves and turn to see Kanesada, pointing to a confectionary store nearby.

Horikawa sighed and went on ahead to buy the dango that he had taken from Kanesada earlier.

"For an Uchigatana, you are quite petty," Higekiri pointed out, a finger on his chin. Kanesada turns to him, surprised at his words. Tsurumaru leans on Higekiri's shoulder as well, nodding in agreement. "Anija, don't be rude!" Hizamaru snapped but the two ignored him.  
"Then again, he is the youngest sword among us all, even younger than all the Awataguchi," Tsurumaru reminded them with a grin. "Hey, what are you trying to imply!" Kanesada fumed, his face a little scarlet when something else caught his eyes.

"I got the dango, Kane-san…?" Horikawa came back, noticing that Kanesada was looking in another direction. He followed his gaze, noticing that there was a crowd of men in blue Haori walking past in patrol.

Shinsengumi.

"Sorry for the wait," Kashuu and Yasusada came out from the store, both of Yasusada's hands holding on to two heavy jars of sake. But they too froze when they notice the patrolling group. Thankfully, they weren't wearing their own Shinsengumi Haori. It would be far too eye-catching within this crowd. But all of them had their eyes fixed upon the passing group, searching for a hint of their previous masters.

But alas, there wasn't any sign of them. This must be the members from the lower tiers that are assigned to patrolling.  
Some of the men in Haori noticed them and their eyebrow raised at the colored hair of their companions but none approached them, thankfully. Or they would probably be in big trouble.  
Kanesada sighed as soon as they passed. It was the only thing that still troubled him, even with the end of the war.  
The Bakumatsu era is where his masters once reigned before their death brought upon the end of the swords era.

"Let's go." Yasusada called solemnly, tearing his eyes away from the patrol. They should go back soon. "We still need to go to the butcher."  
Reluctantly, the others turned away too, letting their legs lead them mechanically.

Higekiri watched them as they made their way. He never knew what it felt like to be attached to a master. He and his brothers had been passed around so much he could barely feel a thing for them anymore. In fact, it would be a chore to even remember who their masters were.

He turns to grin at his brother who looked at him suspiciously, wondering what devil is his twin planning again.

* * *

The rest of the day went on uneventfully, although some would notice Nakigitsune stumbling about, trying to get used to his position as the eldest again, now that Ichigo is not around. Some would find it hilarious to see him trying to calm down the Awataguchi tantous, who occasionally would get into a fight over petty matters.

By the end of the day, Nakigitsune was exhausted, glad to tucked his brothers into bed.

"How are you coping?" Midare asked, holding out a warmed bottle of sake for the sword. Nakigitsune never really drank before and Midare frowned, straightening up again and glancing at the bottle. "Perhaps I should've brought iced juice instead…"  
"No, this is fine," Nakigitsune replied, gingerly taking the bottle from Midare.

The rest of the brothers had fallen asleep, leaving the two sitting on the verandah.  
As well as Namazuo and Honebami, who just returned with their clothes wet and muddy.

"What did you both do?!" Midare wondered aloud when he saw their haggard faces.  
"We...decided to go..fishing….." Namazuo started, wondering if they would get mad "It's just the river down north!" Eyes darting to Honebami behind him, he quickly relieved his brother off the heavy looking bucket in his hands "Well, we fell into the water a few times...but look what we got!"

They peered into the bucket, noticing some wriggly fishes of various sizes in there.  
Nakigitsune smiled a little behind his mask. "Why don't you go give that to the ones in the kitchen and clean yourself up?" He asked "You both haven't eaten yet right, go and have your meals and get to bed,"

Namazuo nodded cheerily, tugging Honebami's wrist as they made their way to the kitchen.  
Nakigitsune watched them leave. He was thankful that his brothers had accepted him even despite everything. Midare sat back down beside him, his swinging his legs slightly off the wooden platform overlooking the garden pond.

It was already dark and there was no moon in sight tonight, but the lights from the corridor were enough for them to make out the shape in the garden and see the ripple formed in the water by the fishes.

"Tomorrow...new names will be called." Midare started, his head still raised.  
Nakigitsune frowned before bowing his head as well.

"I want to pray that none of our names be called tomorrow….but by doing so, I am also wishing for someone else's misfortune," Midare sighed "It feels selfish,"  
"I think...it's alright to be selfish once in awhile." Nakigitsune muttered after a long pause.  
Midare turn to him, chuckling slightly. "Maybe you are right, Naki-nii,"  
"It's nice to hear you speaking," He commented, still smiling "Do it more, okay!" He got up, patting his skirt before waving goodnight to the sword.


	7. Chapter 6

"Izuminokami Kanesada and Horikawa Kunihiro." The name that was announced the next night startled everyone. Despite the silent gasps from the others in the hall, Horikawa was strangely calm. Kanesada however, was turning from the master to Horikawa.

"Master, I will not fight Kane-san," Horikawa said the master, his words coming out in a calm syllabus.  
"That...is your choice." The master replied "The duel will commence tomorrow at noon, at the usual courtyard." He got up to leave.  
"Master, did you not hear me?!" Horikawa got up from his table, looking up at the man. But the door only shut in his face without another word.

"Kunihiro…" Kanesada eyed his partner. The rest looked on with worry as well. It was something no one had expected. The two were the closest to each other as if they were blood brothers. But Horikawa only turned to Kanesada, managing his usual bright smile on his face.  
"It's okay, Kane-san," Horikawa beamed "I will surely not fight you tomorrow, we are partners, aren't we?"

Kanesada looked at him in disbelief. "Horikawa...do you not understand the situation?" He gripped the sword's shoulders "If we don't fight tomorrow, the master will get hurt-"

"I know," Horikawa replied, "But I will not fight you." He shrugged Kanesan's hands from his shoulders and bend down to pick up his food tray. "Ah, Monoyoshi-san, I'll help with the cleaning later," And he trailed away to a confused Monoyoshi who nodded and went to pick everyone's trays as well. They were on duty for the cleanup but nobody was expecting Horikawa's reaction to the announcement.

"If you don't fight tomorrow, you will be putting the master in danger," Mikazuki Munechika reminded Kanesada as soon as Horikawa left. Despite the cheery air the wakizashi put on, it was a huge contrast to how the rest of the swords were feeling, especially Kanesada. They were all quiet as Horikawa and Monoyoshi picked up their trays. Horikawa was even humming a silent tune as he worked.

"Remember, we agreed to put the master's safety before us," Mikazuki continued.  
Kanesada turns to him, his face stern. "I know….damn it." He huffed. He did not expect Horikawa's reaction. Horikawa had always been clingy and sometimes, he would even loiter around him, despite having been asked by Kanesada to be left alone.

"He's definitely planning something…" Kanesada cupped his hand on his waist anxiously. "There is no way he's going to go ahead with it quietly." He had been with Horikawa for as long as he could remember. Although it seems that he knew everything about the wakizashi, but sometimes, it was really hard to tell what the sword was thinking behind his smile.

"Do you think...he is going to kill himself?" Midare hesitantly asked. All eyes immediately turned to him.  
"That...could be it though…" Hizamaru replied, his brows furrowed. "Many of us had opted to kill ourselves rather than to fight…." he glanced over at Higekiri who tilted his head curiously. "He might just commit seppuku instead of fighting you…"

Seppuku was a method of suicide that was known back in the time where samurais reigned. It was a death that allows the person to retain what honor he had left to him. Being a Shinsengumi sword, it was all too familiar to Kanesada and Horikawa.

"I'll definitely won't allow that!" Kanesada bellowed. "I will stop him before he even tries!"

"But this is Horikawa we are talking about…" Yasusada pointed out  
Nagasone huffed as well, fingers along his chin. "Knowing him, he'll do anything to keep you away from harm,"  
Kanesada seemed lost for words, eyes darting about. He was helpless. It was the first time he felt like this. Horikawa had always readily go along with his whims and requests.

"I'll go check him out," Kashuu sighed, getting up from his seat. "You guys should go rest too, Nihongou and Jiroutachi, please don't finish up the sake, we had just bought some yesterday," He eyed the two swords who were sharing a jar of alcohol. They raised their ochoko filled with the drink, calling after the Okita sword with excuses.

Kashuu shut the door behind him, closing off the complaints.

* * *

He found Horikawa and Monoyoshi in the kitchen over the basin, working silently through the utensils and tableware. They worked quietly, Horikawa handing the washed plates to Monoyoshi who dried it diligently before stacking it carefully on the counter. He saw Hasebe and Mitsutada in the far end of the corner, cleaning up the counters and the cooking utensils as well, but his attention was to the swords at the basin.  
"Let me help too," he offered as he neared the two. Monoyoshi looks up at the sword but continues to wipe the bowls in his pile.

"It's alright," Horikawa smiled back "You should go rest, it is me and Monoyoshi on duty after all,"  
"I want to help so shut up and let me," Kashuu snapped back. Horikawa sighed, turning off the tap and looking up at Kashuu.

"Did Kane-san sent you?" Horikawa asked "Knowing you, you would try to avoid doing work to save your pretty nails,"  
Kashuu hate it when Horikawa was so straightforward. "Fine, but Kanesada did not send me,"

"Are you really not going to fight Kanesada tomorrow, Horikawa?" Monoyoshi asked, having stopped his work as well. Kashuu's reason to be here is quite obvious.

Horikawa heaved a sigh, drying his hand with his apron. "How can I?" He asked, "We are supposed to fight together, not each other."

"They are worried that you might commit seppuku tomorrow," Kashuu frowned at the sword who chuckled as if they had said something amusing.  
"Why would I?" He asked, "I have not done anything wrong to commit such a thing."

"Then you will fight?" Kashuu continued "Because if you don't, the master will-"

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu," Horikawa turn back to the basin so that his back faced the two. From the crisscrossed hole patterns in the wall, he could spot the night sky filled with no light, the moon having been hidden away. "The master is as important as Hijikata-san was to me," He started "But so is Kane-san," "If I fight tomorrow, it's either I die or Kane-san dies...and I will definitely not want that,"

"But if you don't...master will…" Kashuu said with concern. Why was Horikawa being so secretive?

The wakizashi lay a hand on the uchigatana's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be at the ring tomorrow," He smiled "I promise you that."

Kashuu replied with a face that was half convinced. Monoyoshi could only look on with suspicion as well, even though Horikawa was quick to go back to his work, once again telling Kashuu to excuse himself.

* * *

Sure enough, Horikawa stood in the middle of the ring the next day, his short hair ruffling slightly in the wind.  
Kanesada climbed up the stairs hesitantly, looking at his partner. They had not spoken all night and he was nowhere to be seen in the morning.

"Kunihiro…" He eyed the wakizashi, feeling as if his own sword was lodged in his chest as the gong to signal the start of the match resounded above them.  
"Kane-san," Horikawa beam proudly when he saw him. Kanesada took center stage as well, standing a a distance away from Horikawa.  
"So...you will fight me?" Kanesada asked with reluctance.

"Kane-san, did you know why the era of swords came to an end?" Horikawa asked instead. Kanesada stared at him, confused.  
"It's because even though our blade is a work of art, we were made using limited resources of material...and the quality of our metal were one of the lowest in the world." He continued, his hand hovering above the hold of his sword hanging from his waist. "The metal was brittle and fragile….so in order to make up for that, the metal is folded over and over to make a blade strong enough to cut, however, if not used correctly, the blade can still break easily,"

"Kunihiro, what are you trying to say?" Kanesada asked aloud.

"Kane-san, you were so strong in your beliefs, in whatever you do," Horikawa took out his blade, letting it catch the midday light. "You were a blade born for Shinsengumi, made with similar characteristics with me...and that's why, I'm proud to be your partner."

"What are you trying to say, Kunihiro?!" Kanesada bellowed, impatient. He angrily rushed over and grab hold of the wakizashi's collar.

"My biggest regret was not being able to fight with you in Hijikata's final moments though," Horikawa smiled sadly "But that's okay, being here, fighting beside you for that final war, there is no regrets left, I am truly happy to be reunited with you here."

It was then that he noticed something amiss about Horikawa's face. There were small cracks on his jaw and around his face. His skin was strangely pale, almost blue. There were bruises on his neck that wasn't visible at first until Kanesada paid attention. Horikawa pushed him away, taking a few steps back to put enough distance between them.

"...Kunihiro….?" Kanesada mouthed, dreading what is to come next.  
"That's why, I believe that I won't die. I'll be back here again to stand beside you once more." Horikawa smiled, raising his sword high into the air. "I'm sorry, Kane-san,"

The blade was chipped in many places.

"KUNIHIRO!" It was too late when Kanesada realized what Horikawa was planning to do.  
With a loud crack, the sword that Horikawa brought down onto the concrete floor snapped in two, the half of the broken sword flying off across the ring.

His hand did not reach the wakizashi on time.

Smiling, the wakizashi's face crumbled apart, his waist seem to snapped in two and he faded away in sakura petals. "Wait for me, Kane-san," His voice faded in whispers and what Kanesada could only grasped on to were just petals that faded into gold dust.

Even the audience above them were quiet with disbelief.

No one expected Horikawa to do this.  
Kanesada fell on his knees in shock, his eyes frozen upon the broken hilt that was on the concrete floor, what was left of Horikawa.

He could only yell out his partner's name in dismay.

* * *

"There you are." Kashuu held a can of juice up on Kanesada's face, causing the sword to jump with a yelp at the sudden cold. "Don't do that!" He shrieked, squirming a little.  
Kashuu was unfazed by his exaggerated response and continue waving the juice in his face, sipping from his own can.

Kanesada reluctantly took it from him, opening it and gulping down the contents.

He turn to realize that the rest of the Shinsengumi gang was there as well, Nagasone holding a bottle of Sake in his hand. They sat down on the stairs beside him. They had found him here, sitting quietly alone at the entrance. It was rare to see him alone. He always had Horikawa hanging about him.  
"How are you coping?" Nagasone asked, drinking from the bottle. "Nagasone had insisted that we come to find you, it was a little bit annoying," Yasusada mentioned, shaking his head a little. He was holding a box of orange juice.

"Guys…" Kanesada felt a little touched but awkward. He rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably before sitting down on the stairs as well. "I'm alright...I guess." He sighed "Kunihiro….made a choice after all."

"Hmm, you and him both are liars," Kashuu muttered, finishing up his drink.  
"What, why?" Kanesada blinked, looking up to the sword.  
"He lied about not hurting you, did he?" Kashuu answered, turning to him "But you're very hurt right now, hurt that he left you and hurt that he didn't tell you what he was planning," He stated matter of factly "Don't fool yourself, saying that he made a choice or whatever…"

Kanesada swallowed the bile rising from his throat.

"You've always behaved like a child, so it really doesn't matter if you start acting like one at this moment." Kashuu continued, eyeing him "I'm sure we can forgive you on that."  
"Hah," Kanesada sniffed, putting his head back so that the tears won't fall, "To hear that from you makes me want to hit you, Kashuu Kiyomitsu,"

"If you hit me and scarred my face, I really won't forgive you," Kashuu answered back.

"Hmm, I wasn't around long enough to know Horikawa as well as you do….but that kid was determined," Nagasone downed the sake in his bottle and lean forward on his knees. "I didn't know if I should tell you this but I saw Horikawa in the garden the night before the duel,"  
"Huh?" They turn to Nagasone. "He was hitting his sword against the boulders." Nagasone stroke his scruffy chin, recalling the events of that night.  
"Why didn't you stop him?!" Yasusada asked, leaning forward with curiosity.

"Because...the face he was wearing…" Nagasone turn to them, trying to find the right words "It looked like the face Kondou-san wore when he gave himself up…."

"He...was willing to give himself up….like Kondou-san…" Kanesada muttered, his shoulders slumping. They were quiet for a moment, thinking back about that wakizashi named Horikawa Kunihiro. "The last battle of Nakigitsune and Ichigo, Ichigo broke apart too,"

"Mhhm," Nagasone agreed, raising his sheathed sword to eye level. "Our sword is our body so if it breaks, we break too….and Horikawa was right, we may be a work of art and beauty but we are rather weak compared to swords around the world, that is why the era of swords ended in Japan."

"Even so, we are fortunate enough to be gathered here to fight together once more…" Yasusada glance over to Kashuu and then to everyone "But...now…" He sighed "How many more will suffer through this fate…?" He look up at Kashuu again, clinging to his sleeve.  
"What if they make me fight against you next?!" He shouted, holding on. "I don't want that!" He said in a rather whiny voice to which Kashuu replied with a hand pushing Yasusada's face away. "You are too near, get away," Yasusada mumbled something that Kashuu couldn't hear before having his face released from Kashuu's palm.

"What do you plan to do then though, really?" Nagasone asked, turning to Kashuu. Kashuu glanced at him awhile before doing a small pout, shrugging. "I don't know, if master commands me, then I guess I have to fight." Kashuu frowned "I absolutely do not want to be abandoned again…."  
Yasusada started a string of objection and Kanesada could only watch the others, trying to cope with his own loss. He was grateful that they were there to comfort him, but at the same time, it was making Horikawa's absence feel even more terrible.

"He will be back soon," Nagasone patted him, noticing his mood.  
Kanesada nodded and got up, excusing himself for bed. Although the rest obviously know that wasn't his intention. But he needed some time alone.

It was great that they pretended not to notice.

* * *

Walking down the hall, it was obvious to Kanesada how alone he was. The void that Horikawa left was not one that is easily filled. How long are they suppose to fight each other like this? Who will he fight next? Would it be someone from the Shinsengumi? Someone he cared for?

He came across the hallway and to the stables where the light was limited in the darkness.  
As there was still no moon tonight, Kanesada was barely making out the shapes in the stables. He lay down in a pile of hay, thinking. Horikawa would sometimes come here to play with the horses.

There were so many thoughts floating in his head. He and Horikawa were lucky enough to not been called to fight in the past year but now that he was involve, it's hard for him to turn away from the reality of things.

Horikawa was the last person he ever wanted to fight.

He got up again, letting his feet take him through the fields, the courtyard, to the back of the citadel. His head were so far off the clouds thinking, that he didn't even realized when he reached the blacksmith's workshop.  
Fire was coming out steadily from the chimney.

He had never came to this part of the citadel before. They were told that they were made here and was brought inside the citadel where they were blessed and all. It is after a short ritual performed by the saniwa that they would awake with this body made of flesh and bone.

"Izuminokami Kanesada…" Someone called and he snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that there was someone who had just exited the smithing room. He was holding something wrapped in a cloth. It looked like a new sword. "Master…" Kanesada started. It was rare to bump into the master, provided how big the place was.  
He smiled gently at him, shifting the wrapped blade in his hand. Noticing that Kanesada was staring, he unwrapped it a bit, revealing the hilt of the sword. Kanesada was here long enough to recognize Yagen Toushirou's sword. They had already re-smithed him?

"His brothers will be thrilled to see him again…" The master wrapped the sword back again, looking up at the uchigatana.

Seeing him treat the sword so lovingly, it was almost weird to know that this man had pitched his own beloved swords against each other for the past year. "Master, how long will this fight last?" Kanesada heard himself asked, even though he had not intended to let the words slipped.

The master's eyes widened, surprised that the question was raised.  
"I'm sorry...I tried to stop it...but they won't let me…" He lowered his head from Kanesada's gaze "What happened with Horikawa this afternoon...is truly regretful…"  
"Sorry," Kanesada mumbled, a little upset at himself as well. "I did not intend to push you like this, I know it is not your fault."

"I will get the blacksmith to bring Horikawa back as soon as possible," The master promised, his face brightening a little.  
But Kanesada only smiled in reply, shaking his head quietly. "No, aruji." He started "Even if you bring him back, it is not the same Kunihiro that had fought with me in this time war,"

"No one will ever replace Kunihiro, not even Kunihiro himself. It is not the same."


	8. Chapter 7

Yagen's arrival had brightened up the Awataguchi a little. They chimed over breakfast, excitedly surrounding their brother. A small piece of salmon, a sandwich, a bowl of Miso soup, they were all offering food to his tray like some deity on an altar. "That's enough," he quickly refuses the dumpling from Hakata who looked a little offended. "I...really can't finish all this," He apologized to his brother. Hakata shoves the dumpling in his mouth instead, chewing begrudgingly.

Turning to his tray he noticed the Samonji seating at the other end of the hall. While Sayo was stealing glances at him, Souza was unfazed, popping the last of his tamagoyaki into his mouth before turning to Kousetsu to discuss something. It was as if he had not noticed Yagen at all.

Yagen pursed his lips, wondering if the sword was intentionally behaving like that before going back to his breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, he was told to take it easy as it was his first day back in the citadel. It's strange. It felt like everyone knew him and he knew no one. Now that his brothers were all away for duty, he felt even more alienated. Sitting in the huge room of the Awataguchi, he explored it a little, poking curiously at Hakata's computer and pulling out a few silk kimonos that probably belong to Midare.

"Yo!" Someone called, knocking on the open doors. Yagen turned to find Fudou Yukimitsu leaning against the entrance, a can of Amazake in his hand.  
"Fudou…!" Yagen greeted, feeling a little relieved. It felt better to see familiar faces from his past. Fudou hiccuped a reply, his face crimson.  
"Are you drunk?" Yagen winced, smelling the alcohol permeating from his breath. "In broad daylight?"  
"Maybe," Fudou replied, taking another satisfying sip from his can "If you've seen everything that happened here, coupled with only memories of your past, you would want to try some of the amazake too," He extended the drink to the other tantou who politely refused it.

"What are you doing here?" Yagen inquired instead.  
"Ahh...you know that Heshikiri Hasebe, he told me to show you around the citadel since you probably don't remember," The drunkard reply, a little wobbly on his feet.  
"Are you sure you are in the right state to be my tour guide?" Yagen raised a brow at the sword who replied with another hiccup. "I understand what you mean, after all, I'm quite a useless sword, but you will have to bear with me cuz I'm the only one available right now,"

Yagen took a sigh and reluctantly follow the drunk tantou who was surprisingly still able to function in his state.

Fudou wasn't that bad of a tour guide, considering that he might've gotten them a little bit lost at one point. But Yagen felt better after being able to meet a few familiar faces. He didn't remember anything from the previous him, but he knew the swords from his past.

Particularly Souza.

He watches the uchigatana from inside the corridor. The sword was helping out with laundry today with his brothers and Kasen Kanesada. From where he was standing, he could see Sayo stamping on the laundry in the river with his legs to wash it, occasionally spraying some water into Kasen's face. Souza and Kousetsu were chuckling a little as they help hang up the washed sheets, letting it wave in the summer wind.

"I was taken out by Souza too," Fudou suddenly said, making Yagen jumped a little. He had forgotten that the other tantou was there. "...what?"  
"The one who killed the previous you," Fudou reminded him "They didn't tell you? It was Souza." He leaned against the window and watch the swords, taking another sip from his can. "He's very different now from the time he was with Nobunaga-sama, but then again, I should be quite an easy feat, since I'm a pretty useless sword,"

"He...killed the previous me?" Yagen frowned at the information. His brothers never told him that.  
"Mmmhm, it was quite a fight," Fudou turn back to him, letting his ponytailed hair trail out of the open window.

Yagen stared back at the others, thinking.

"I think we can end our tour here," Fudou finally muttered, straightening himself "I've shown you all the rooms you need to know about, so this useless sword will excuse himself…..for more amazake." he frowned at his empty drink and wave to Yagen.

"Fudou, wait!" Yagen called after him but Fudou only pointed to a corner a little far off "Exit to the river is over there, bye bye," And with that, he turned a corner and was gone.

Yagen shifted uncomfortably, thinking about his next course of action before finally deciding on one.

* * *

The river smelled refreshing. The sound of the gushing waters was strangely calming, coupled by the occasional chuckles from the swords by the river. Yagen approach cautiously, feeling a little awkward.  
Of course, it was Sayo who first noticed him, pausing what he was doing, he turns to stare at Yagen curiously. Noticing this, the others stopped too, following his gaze to the approaching tantou.

"Ah, sorry, I did not mean to intrude…" Yagen started.  
"Welcome back, Yagen," Kasen smiled up from the wet cloth he was holding, "It's good to see you again,"  
"Ah...you are…" Yagen tries to recall.  
"Kasen Kanesada, I was one of the Kuroda swords." Kasen introduced himself, getting up. Yagen nodded in greeting, although his attention was quick to move towards Souza who was standing a bit further away at the peg with the sheets.

Noticing this, Sayo got out of the water, frowning. His sword wasn't with him but he looked poised to defend if needed. "Are you here for revenge?" He asked.  
"What-No!" Yagen stammered "Of course not!"

Souza sighed, walking over to them. "What do you want, Yagen Toushirou?" He asked, Kousetsu coming up behind them as well.  
Yagen was a little take aback by his cold greeting. "Souza, it's good to see you again." Souza glance indifferently at the tantou. "If you are here about the previous you-"  
"I'm not!" Yagen snapped sternly, making the others jumped a little. He glances around, surprised at himself.  
"I'm sorry….can we just talk...for awhile, please?" He asked.

Souza turned to his brothers who looked back at him. They were not offering him any options. "Fine, 5 minutes," He finally replied.

* * *

They stood a little further away from the others, making sure that they were out of earshot.

"What is it?" Souza was the first to ask. Yagen shifted uncomfortably, smoothing out his white lab coat and wondered how he should start.  
"How….have you been, Souza?" He asked instead. This drew a raised brow from Souza who sighed and turned away to go back to his brothers.  
"This is stupid," he said but Yagen quickly took hold of his wrist. "I'm sorry- I didn't know how to start-"

Souza turns back to him, shrugging away from his hold.

"It's just...everything is so unfamiliar...this body, this place...everyone who said hi, I don't even know them the slightest…" Yagen sighed "I just thought that it was great to be able to see you again….but then Fudou told me that…." Souza waited for him to speak, but realized that he wasn't able to say the words.  
He looked at him understandingly. "I know how it feels, to be back here, confused and having no memory of your previous self," Souza continued "I died in one of the duels too," He huffed, remembering "You were all over me when I came back that it was uncomfortable," The memory made him smile a little, to Yagen's surprise.

"I came to ask you about our duel last time, but it seems that there was nothing I need to worry about," Yagen finally said. Souza's smile was a rare sight for him. "You seem to have free yourself from the caged bird you refer as back during Nobunaga's time," Yagen shifted a little "Damn, I'm a little bit jealous of the previous me, having been able to watch how you've changed like this, although, it is a good change,"

At this, the smile on Souza's face dropped. His odd eyes glared back at Yagen.

"Change?" Souza started. "...The previous you talked about the same thing before he died too," Souza muttered, "That I was no longer a caged bird."  
"I would think the same too," Yagen started "It's been so long now since Oda Nobunaga….and Fudou told me how you were much stronger now-"  
"But Yagen," Souza interrupted him "Oda Nobunaga is a big chunk of my past, it made me who I am today….it made me the sword of conquerors," He reminded him "As long as the demon lord's brand remains carved on me…" his hand was curled around the fabric on his chest "I will...remain the caged bird."

"...Souza…" Yagen mouthed as his shoulders slumped.  
"Are you disappointed?" The uchigatana asked, turning towards the river and letting the water washed up to his toes a little. "A little," Yagen replied with a sigh.  
"Why?" Souza asked, not moving away from the edge of the water.  
"I was hoping the previous me would've destroyed the cage for you," Yagen muttered "But it seems he did not succeed." he went over to the water to stand beside Souza, peering down to the clear water below.  
"Yagen, I don't need anyone to free me from this cage," Souza turn to him, his hand resting on the tantou's shoulder. "I just need everyone to accept me for who I am….including myself."

Yagen sighed as Souza's hand slipped away from his shoulder. "Did you come to this conclusion after my death?"  
"It took a real nagging from Hasebe," Souza complained a little "But yeah, I did,"

They stood by the water, watching the river flow calmly below their feet.

"I should return to my brothers," Souza said after a moment of silence. Yagen nodded, thanking him mutely for his time. But Souza only took a few steps before turning back to the tantou. "Oh Yagen," he started "The previous you said something quite despicable when I first met him though,"

Yagen raised a questioning brow.

"He told me to stay by his side," Souza's small smile was back on his face "If you are thinking to say the same thing, I'm replying with what I said last time,"  
"What is it?" Yagen asked.  
"Only in your dreams," Souza replied with a soft chuckle before returning to his brothers, leaving Yagen to stare back at him, a little confused.

The tantou smiled and turned away as well, making his way back to the citadel.

* * *

That night, they had all gathered at the river. Apparently, they did this every month, in remembrance to those who have died in the duel as well as the time war. Although some had returned back to the citadel, their brothers and those close to them would still light up a floating lantern in their memory, casting it into the river so that the calm currents would take it far away.

The Toushirou brothers all had their little lanterns, most of them were for Ichigo, but also for Atsushi and many others who were defeated both before and after the war. Urashima and his two brothers released a pair of lantern into the water as well, reminding themselves of the pain they had felt losing their brothers and the joy they experienced when they had them back. Kanesada was standing in the river, releasing the small lantern he had made for Horikawa. "Rest well," he whispered.  
The Samonji brothers were a little further away, their blue lantern decorated with pink sakura flowers that Souza had carefully adorned it with. Souza had taken the lantern and carefully lowered it into the water. "Goodbye, me." He whispered under his breath as he let go.  
Higekiri and Hizamaru were both there, saying silent prayers as their lantern was lowered into the water. "I didn't know you prepared one," Higekiri mused as they watched the lantern float away. "This is to thank you for coming back, Anija," Hizamaru replied after a moment.

The master was there too, releasing his own lantern into the water. His was a simple white one that floated calmly in the water, sailing to join the rest of the lanterns flowing down the river. This was for all the swords that he couldn't protect, in the past and in the now. Watching it float downstream, he wondered if the lantern signifies something else that he himself refused to admit.  
Looking up, he noticed a lone sword standing at the edge of the water, holding on to his lantern. He had not released it into the stream yet. "Who is that for, Shishio?" The master asked as he draws close to the sword.

Shishio was a little startled to be approached, much less by the master himself.

"It's….it's for myself." Shishio smiled a little sadly, eyeing his lantern. It was glowing a soft gold and there were small patterns of his nue on it. He looked up to the brothers and comrades all gathered in groups, it was obvious how he was the only one standing alone without a partner. "I don't belong to any school, I don't have a brother nor am I close to my comrades from the past," he explained. "The one I dearly loved, my first master, he…" He gulped.

The saniwa looked on with pity, recalling that Shishio's first master, Minamoto no Yorimasa had committed seppuku.

"I'm sorry," The master offered but Shishio only shook his head quickly "No, I'm not saying that I'm upset or anything!" He gave a bright laugh, "I am glad to be able to be your sword now." Saying that he took a deep breath and gingerly lowered his lantern into the water. "Being here now with this body is the only thing I can ask for,"  
The master watched the sword offering up his own comforting smile.

"Nagasone-niisan!" Urashima held up a lighted lantern to his brother. Hashisuka was standing behind him, his hands folded. Nagasone stared at the lantern, surprised, didn't they already sailed their lantern? It was then that he noticed the name written neatly on the paper.  
"Kondou...Isami…?" He read out loud, recognizing the neat handwriting. It doesn't belong to Urashima.

"Did you write this?" He looked up at Hachisuka who turned away, irritated. "I'm only doing it because Urashima told me to," He muttered. Kashuu and the other Shinsengumi swords were also approaching, all of them noticing the lantern.  
"I made one for you all too," Urashima beamed and lighted two more lanterns behind him. It both had Okita and Hijikata's names on it, the Shinsengumi sword's previous masters. "I figured you guys would want this to remember them by," he continued, handing the lanterns to them. "Go on, the other lanterns are already far downstream."

Nagasone thanked his brothers and together with the others, they ran down the river a little, catching up with the rest of the lanterns that had floated away.

They place their lanterns in the water, allowing it to join the others. The night had made all the floating lanterns glow in beautiful colors. Some of the lanterns had names on it, some were adorned with different patterns and some had really fancy colors, but all of them had held the same feelings that all the swords had. A love for a brother, for their masters, for those who had departed. It was beautiful. The water carried them steadily away, taking the memories and the love everyone had when they cast it into the river.

Kashuu and Yasusada watch Okita's lantern float away, having to release their first lantern tonight. They had never done so since they still had each other up till now.  
And that is one thing Yasusada prayed will never change.


	9. Chapter 8

But praying is often not enough.

"What are you doing…?" Kashuu stood calmly, eyeing the sword that was blocking their room door. "Move, Yasusada!"  
"I will not!" Yasusada shouted, shaking his head defiantly "If you go for the fight, you will surely die!"  
"If I don't, the master will!" Kashuu snapped. "I won't let that happen!"  
"And I won't let you die!" Yasusada shouted back.

It was the morning of the duel. Yasusada had spent the whole night sleepless, ever since the master had announced that Kashuu Kiyomitsu will be involved in the next duel.  
Why, why him?!

"I-If you have to go, then...then you will have to fight me!" Yasusada took his sword from its hold in the wall. "I don't have time for this!" Kashuu stepped forward, ignoring the blade that was pointed at his face.  
"No!" Yasusada sliced his sword down. "I won't let you go." He said with grim determination, his sword held true before him. "I will not let you be separated from me again…"  
"Yasusada…" Kashuu had backed away cautiously. He did not think that Yasusada was serious about it.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu?" Someone called from outside the room "It's already time for the duel,"

"I'm coming!" Kashuu called back, turning from the door to Yasusada. "If I don't go now, something bad is going to happen to the master...I might just get abandon again, Yasusada!"  
"You won't be!" Yasusada insisted "I won't let that happen!"

"Is everything okay?" The voice outside called.

"We're fine!" Kashuu gulped, staring at Yasusada's drawn blade. He shuts his eyes, his hand holding onto the hilt of his blade.  
Yasusada watched him determinedly. "That sword you are facing today...he had never lost a fight," He reminded him "You are no match for him!"  
"Yes, but I'm not going to run away from it!" Kashuu reasoned "You of all people should know that!"  
"But it's a losing fight!" Yasusada whimpered, shaking his head "I won't lose you again…I won't leave you alone anymore…"

Kashuu eyed the sword that Yasusada pointed to him. It was wavering slightly. "You won't hurt me…" He mouthed, daringly taking a step forward.  
"Stop." Yasusada warned, firmly putting his foot forward to steady his blade.

But Kashuu did not listen. He took another step forward, and another, and another.

"STOP!" Yasusada cried out, turning the hilt of his sword so that he grasps the flat of the hilt tightly. With that, he drove it into Kashuu's ankle, hearing a slight crack as Kashuu's bones dislocated. The sword tumbled down with a cry of pain, knocking over the table and furniture around him.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu!" Hachisuka threw the door open, startled at the chaos he saw in the room. Kashuu lay sprawled across the tatami, one leg hanging off the low table that had flipped over, his whole body lying in a heap under it.

"Kashuu!" Urashima ran in to help the sword, shocked to see that Yasusada's blade was drawn.  
"What are you doing!" Nagasone and Kanesada held onto Yasusada, forcing him to drop his sword. The Okita sword screamed and kicked, trying to get them to release him.

"Are you alright?" Hachisuka and Urashima were helping Kashuu up, but the sword looks as miserable as he felt. He sat up and knew that he had sprained his ankle badly.  
"Yasusada….you would even go as far as this….?" He stared at his partner in disbelief. "I won't let you go there...you would never come back again...just like Ikedaya Inn…," Yasusada growled.

Kashuu didn't know the mixture of feelings inside him. He loved Yasusada to a certain degree, but he knew that the Ikedaya affair back when they were owned by Okita had made him suffered a huge blow. Kashuu never returned from that raid, since Okita had abandoned him due to his broken tip. But he never expected Yasusada to go as far as to dislocate his foot in order to stop him.

"Yasusada...I told you, the master will be in danger if I don't go to the match." Kashuu muttered, putting a hand down on the floor to push himself up. He stood up with his good leg and carefully place his dislocated ankle down. "I'm not going to let him abandon me…"  
"Hey, don't be rash!" Nagasone warned but Kashuu bit down on the pain he felt as he tried to walk, holding onto the wall.  
"I have to go...to the match…!" One could literally hear the pain in Kashuu's words.

They watch him struggle a few steps before Nagasone could bare it no longer.

He went over and urge the sword to sit back, taking hold of his twisted ankle. "It's going to hurt a little, so bare with it,"  
And without a warning, he twisted Kashuu's feet until it gave a satisfying crack, although it was mostly drawn out by Kashuu's painful yelp.

"Wh-what did you do-" Kashuu asked through most eyes.

Nagasone tore off a long strip of cloth from his clothes with his teeth. Taking that, he used it to warp Kashuu's ankle. "I corrected it, it should be more bearable now," He said, finishing up. "Kashuu, it's not an injury you can take into battle though, especially not with _him_ ,"

Kashuu eyed him, understanding what he meant. "I know, but I still have to go," He stood up carefully. It still hurts, but it was to a degree that Kashuu could still bare with. "I should go, it's very late." he told the others and rushed out, despite Yasusada's shouts and threats.

* * *

When Kashuu arrived at the courtyard, it was already filled with swords and people. They all watch him stumble up the stage, some swords he passed by asked him aloud about his feet, but he ignored them. There were more pressing matters on hand.

"Fashionably late, I see." Mikazuki Munechika chuckled as Kashuu took center stage.

Mikazuki Munechika. He had never thought the day would come when he had to fight him.

Mikazuki had always been a symbol of wisdom and strength in the citadel.  
"Sorry, something came up," Kashuu apologized, drawing his sword. Mikazuki bends a little on his knees as he drew out his own sword from its scabbard. Overhead, they heard the gong rang through the courtyard. "I can imagine," The old sword eyed the uchigatana's ankle. "I am only hoping for a fair fight,"

"You will get one," Kashuu was the one who strike first. Putting all his strength into his good foot, he send a fierce attack forward that was quickly parried by the tachi. Kashuu was one of the first few swords that had arrived at this citadel long ago but Mikazuki was one of the five treasured sword and had existed long before Kashuu was even smithed. They both had a lot of experience under their belt, but even with Kashuu's bad leg, it was still quite a fight to watch.

But right now, both of their bodies were just mere human flesh. And Kashuu's foot was taking its toll.  
He stumbled over on the floor when he was pouncing, falling flat on the concrete. He panted, his scratched face turning up to Mikazuki. He quickly try to pick himself up, throwing off his torn coat and steadying his blade.

"Your leg is going to give in soon...it doesn't seem wise to continue, Kashuu Kiyomitsu," Mikazuki narrowed his eyes at his opponent's ankle "Though I doubt you will just give up either." There was nothing as sweet as to surrender. To give up only means death.  
"That's impossible," Kashuu huffed, turning up to the old sword "I'm not going to go down without a fight,"

"Oh?" Mikazuki chuckled. His own clothes were torn and blood were seeping out of the cuts on his body, though it doesn't seem to influence him the slightest. "You talk as if you have no confidence in winning,"  
Kashuu huffed, wiping the blood from the cut on his lips. He didn't answer him. Mikazuki was a sword made far superior than him, it's hard to say that he would win against a sword as such. But even if there is a slightest chance of surviving….

He pushed himself forward, raising his sword with confidence. But his ankle wasn't cooperating. A stab of pain cause him to unconsciously shift himself while attacking, giving Mikazuki plenty of space to deflect the attack and send him a powerful counter.  
With a yelp, Kashuu fell backwards, his white undershirt sliced through the middle. Blood seeped out of the wound in his stomach as he press his hand against it. He looked fearfully at the wound, wincing at the pain.

He try to crawl up, using his sword as a stick but his legs has completely given up.

Mikazuki was approaching, his sword steady in his grip. Is this it? He glance from the approaching sword to the master above them. He wasn't looking. He had always the habit of turning away on the final moments. No.  
Master. Don't look away!

Don't look away!  
Don't abandon me…!  
Don't!

"I'm sorry, Kashuu Kiyomitsu," Mikazuki whispered, raising his sword to the cheers of the audience above.

Kashuu shut his eyes tight, this is it, his end.  
Even now...he was still the sword that has been abandoned….?

A loud clash of metal against metal rang through the courtyard and Kashuu opened his eyes, startled.

"Kashuu...get up…!" He heard someone say. It was Yasusada, his blade drawn and pushing Mikazuki's sword back. "I won't let you kill him!" Yasusada turn to Mikazuki, full of determination.  
"Yasusada!" Mikazuki's eyes widened with obvious anger "Do you know what you are doing?!"  
"I don't care!" Yasusada huffed. He parried the sword, pushing Mikazuki backwards. "I won't...leave him alone again…!"

Above them, the crowd was wild with disbelief. The master had peered forward as well, worry written all across his face. Yasusada had interrupted the fight and was defending Kashuu!

"Yasusada...you idiot!" Kashuu climb up, using the pillars and his sword to support him. "You have to leave the ring, now!"  
"Why, won't they be more entertain with me here?" Yasusada huffed, his hand extended to protect Kashuu. He glared up at the audience above them "They get their fight after all," He look back at the sword in front of him "And I can kill him for you,"

"That's not the point!" Kashuu cried out, holding on to Yasusada.

"Don't worry, I will kill anyone who hurt you." Yasusada muttered, glowering at Mikazuki who steadied himself and returned to the battle stance. The air around Yasusada was heavy and grim, one would even noticed the angry miasma pulsing from him. Yasusada pounced forward, rushing towards the opponent and striking down but Mikazuki was faster, parrying and deflecting when need be.

"No-" Kashuu huffed, watching the fight. "Yasusada, stop, you need to get off now!"

Yasusada looked ferocious, attacking and stabbing that Mikazuki was even having trouble keeping up. In terms of experience, Yasusada had arrived to the citadel a little later than Kashuu, but he was definitely not weak. Though that wasn't the problem.  
Already, Yasusada's skin seem to be turning dark, his murder filled eyes were grim with shadow. Even Mikazuki had noticed it. Pushing him back again, he stood a distance away, trying to catch his breath.

"Yasusada, get off the ring, now!" Kashuu shouted, but the sword did not listen. He went in for another round of attack but Mikazuki blocked it successfully and sent him flying with a counter attack. Tumbling on the concrete and coiling back up quickly, Yasusada did not even pause, his sword gripped firmly in his grasp. He needed to kill. He needed to kill Mikazuki Munechika….then only can he and Kashuu could be together…!

"STOP, YASUSADA!" Kashuu shouted at the top of his lungs. "Look at yourself!"

Hearing this, the Shinsengumi sword finally stopped, glancing at his partner. Why is he looking at him like that...he was only…? He look back at Mikazuki, noticing that the sword was also staring at him strangely. And so was everyone else around the ring. The toushirou brothers were hiding behind the bigger swords and the others had their hands over their hilt as if they were in defence.

They were all looking at Yasusada.

That was when he noticed it. The black air that was pulsating from him. He raised his hand, noticing that his hands had turned a papery grey, his nails inked black. His sword was emitting with a faint purple glow that looks terrifying.  
"...no…" He growled, dropping his sword and clawing his face. Small tendrils of what looked like bones creeped up, "...no...it can't be…."

They had not seen it for a year. Not since the end of the time war.  
A creature of the time retrograde army.


	10. Chapter 9

"No!" Yasusada thundered, causing the black miasma around him to grow thicker and to spread even further. His body was pulsating with a purple glow. He was turning into a retrograde army, the very enemy that they have been fighting. "...why...why?!" He fell to his knees, fearing his own skin.  
"Calm down...Yasusada…" Kashuu tried to limp over to the sword, one hand extended and the other pressed against his stomach "...please…"

"No...no…." He heard Yasusada's muffled cries. The darkness around him was only growing stronger.  
"You have to calm down…!" Kashuu urged but Yasusada was no longer listening. He took his sword and pushed his partner away, his shrieked cry piercing the gloomy sky.  
"I will...erase anyone...who hurt you!" Yasusada cried out, turning straight to Mikazuki. He ran towards him, his sword raised high above his head.

Mikazuki blocked his attack but was not able to counter. Yasusada only pushed his blade forward, the sharp of his sword slicing into Mikazuki's cheek. "Yamato no kami Yasusada...this is not you….wake up!" Mikazuki groaned through clench teeth. The sword had not shown such enormous strength before this.

But Yasusada had long lost himself. Was he even...laughing?

The old sword felt himself being pushed back, his knees buckling under the army's strength. Already, he could feel his blade chipping, a crack appearing on his cheek.

Then suddenly, the strength pushing him down stopped. There was a pained yelp from the being before him. Mikazuki fell backward but managed to steady himself, looking up at the sight before him.

Kashuu had driven his own sword deep into Yasusada's back.

Yasusada turned back in disbelief, the miasma around him dissipating. The grey in his skin was fading away but his own sword cracked as Kashuu pulled the blade out. "W-why…" Yasusada muttered, feeling the blood spilled out of his wounds. He wobbled on his feet and fell on Kashuu's extended arm. "...Kashuu...i- I won't leave you alone-" he gasped, coughing blood as he spoke. "I won't be alone," Kashuu replied, his face voided of emotions.  
"...Kashuu...I won't lea-" And he was gone, but this time, there were no petals. Just black shadows that disappeared into the afternoon light.

"Kashuu Kiyomitsu…" Mikazuki looked in disbelief.

Kashuu smiled at him then raised his own sword, driving it straight into his chest. He heard Mikazuki's shout but everything else was just a loud buzz. He felt himself toppling over but he could not feel anything. The edge of his fingers and toes was cold and the world swirled in a blur.  
This was for the best. If he continue to stand in the ring, he would have to continue the fight with Mikazuki. But Yasusada….

He won't leave him alone.

"Kashuu!" He heard someone shouted. It didn't sound like any of the swords. He opened his eyes again, narrowing it to someone above them, in the audience seat.  
The master…?

Ah...was he once again abandoned…?

All he saw next was the burst of petals and endless void that felt free.

* * *

Hizamaru watched uncomfortably as his brother bustled around the room. Higekiri was carefully arranging his sword on it's stand and heading over to the cupboard to take out the futon. "Anija…" Hizamaru started, "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"  
Higekiri turned to him with bright eyes. "Ask you what?"

"About what happened earlier…" His twin gulped. They had just finished dinner but no one had spoken anything. Everyone was quiet and solemn throughout their meal. Higekiri had not spoken a word too, it was like he had ignored the whole thing. Hizamaru had expected to be interrogated but it never happened. It only makes him feel more uncomfortable.

"Well, if I ask you, what would you have answered?" Higekiri smiled as he lay the futon on the tatami mat. Hizamaru lowered his head. His brother was right. "I...I don't know." His twin hummed as if he had expected the answer.

"They call it the time retrograde army," Hizamaru started slowly "We fought them last time."  
"I thought you said they were gone, how did that Shinsengumi sword turn into one?" Higekiri asked, rolling out the bed. "I don't know, Anija," Hizamaru replied quickly, opening up the windows to let in some evening air. "Don't know or won't tell?" Higekiri sang, looking up to his brother.

At this Hizamaru froze, turning to him. He sighed. "I really...don't know." He muttered "Before this, the duels had begun in secret," He continued "Only a few swords knew about it, the ones involved of course, as well as the older swords."  
"It wasn't until the fourth or fifth month when they had noticed too many swords disappearing." Hizamaru continued "Aruji had always avoided the questions about the missing swords before this….one day, he had to confess, he had to tell us about what happened and everything." Hizamaru frowned "And so, now, we would watch the fight in respect to those chosen to stand in the ring."

"No one had ever attempted what happened today?" Higekiri asked.

Hizamaru only shook his head solemnly. "As far as I know. Mikazuki had warned us against it many times. To obey the rules of the ring, to never interrupt a fight. He never said why…" He muttered "Some believe it was because the master would be harmed instead….I didn't know that we would turn…"  
"Did….anyone turned before…?" Higekiri asked with a brow raised.

Hizamaru only looked solemnly at the tatami under his feet. "Yeah, some, when they try to change history in the past…" He mumbled.  
"So...the time retrograde army that you said we won against….was made up of us…?" Higekiri asked again, sitting back on the futon he had laid out. Hizamaru turned pale. He never thought of it that way before. "Anija...I don't know...I'm confused too." He huffed, running his hand through his turquoise hair. "Everything is so wrong!"

Higekiri stopped, understanding that Hizamaru probably only knew as much as he did.  
He needed more information but he knew that he can't get it out of his twin. He needed to ask the person who had started all this in the first place.

* * *

"Are you….satisfied now?" The master looked up at the monitors, eyeing it with malice.  
"That sword only turned because it tried to go against our will, it's not like we can control it," One of the voice said "In the frozen time that we put you in, anything going against our will turns into that," Another added "After all, the curse of the time retrograde army is still upon the sword," "The swords in the past would turn to if they try to defy time," A more feminine voice said "So in here, it applies since we are the one who created this dimension for you,"

"My swords are not your toy!" The master shrieked, slamming the table in rage "I stopped time at first to protect them, not watch them suffer like this!"

"Oh, so you dare go against us now?" One of the monitors teased "Remember what happened to you the last time?"  
"What's the matter, you've never been this on edge before." Another chuckled.

He glowered at the screen. Kashuu Kiyomitsu was his very first sword when he first joined the fight back then. He had hoped for a fair fight but even that wasn't allowed?!

"That's what happened when you go against us," The commanding voice laughed. Hearing this, the master could only throw them an angry glance, picking up his chair. He raised it against the monitors, threatening to slam it against the glass but the voices inside only laughed.

"We wouldn't do that if we were you," They warned, "Remember what is at stake."  
He paused, glaring at the direction of the voice. The face in the monitor grinned and waved at him as he lowered the chair, feeling defeated.  
"There now, good boy," The voice laughed "Come to think about it, hasn't it been awhile since that sword manifested?"  
"Right, right, I've always wanted to see them fight again!" Another chimed "Is he going to kill himself again, oh, I really want to see how they reacted!"  
"But the fight today is interesting isn't it!" One laughed "The turning only make it more exciting-"

But the master had already drowned the voices out. He ran his hands through his hair in silent prayer.  
Please just let this stop already.

The laughter and the chattering continued. It was driving him insane.  
Shut up. Just shut up already!

CRASH!

His hand was lodged in the monitor, pieces of glass buried in his flesh.

There were sounds of disbelief from the rest of the monitors. But he himself was surprised at his own actions. He heard his ragged breath in the dark room but everyone else was silent.

"Aruji?" He heard someone called from outside his room. Hastily, he pulled his hand out of the screen, the pain from it making him wince.  
"We will deal with you later." The commanding voice said and all the monitors started turning off, ending the call. The door was opened, throwing in the light and allowing Higekiri to see what had happened. "Master, what are you doing?" He asked, glancing at the monitor and the blood in his arm.

"Higekiri," The master smiled apologetically "Can you get me the first aid kit?"

* * *

The first aid kit turns out to be a box filled with bottles of weird colored water and packets of what looked like cotton and bandages. The master had carefully picked out some yellow solution and applied it carefully at the cuts on his arm.  
"Shouldn't you go to the repair room?" Higekiri asked, looking at the master cleaning out his wound so carefully. The master smiled, putting down the gauze. "Higekiri, I am human, I cannot be repaired like a sword." Higekiri nodded slightly, suddenly recalling how his old masters dressed their wounds up as well "It may have slipped my mind."

"What are you here for, Higekiri?" The master asked, picking up the roll of bandage.

Higekiri stared at him trying to wrap his arm up but wasn't able to with only one good hand. He finally offered to help, taking the bandage and carefully wrapping the mangled arm. "Hoemaru had told me what happened in the past, from the time of the previous me," He started, his hands moving cautiously "I was wondering if you can tell me more about it,"

"I thought your brother is using the name Hizamaru right now?" The saniwa asked with a chuckle.  
"Was he?" Higekiri shrugged.

The saniwa let a silent moment pass before replying the sword. "Is this about what happened to Yasusada before?"  
"I don't really care about him or the whole 'if-you-go-against-time-you-turn-into-a-monster' thing, but I am curious," He tucked the bandage carefully so that it wouldn't come off easily. "But I am curious about why you are here and why is this 'curse' going on in our citadel." He turns to the master.  
The master checks the bandages. "No one usually come to me directly about that," The man said "It was only Mikazuki,"

"Hmm?" Higekiri hummed, lying his head on his hand propped on the table. "Mikazuki is not very informative though,"  
"How do you know that I am?" The saniwa raised a brow "There might be a reason why I don't directly share this to the other swords,"

"You're a bad liar," Higekiri smiled back, "That's why you can't lie directly to their face that all this started because of your one selfish wish," His words were stabbing but on point. After all, the fight had begun because the saniwa will not return to his time after the battle.  
The saniwa only stared back blankly, a little shock to hear those words coming out from Higekiri. Then again, the sword had always been quite detached.

"Do you know that if I give you guys up, all of you here will just return back to being a steel sword displayed in a museum?" The master started after a long pause "Some of you wouldn't even be found...or even exist."  
"We have always been like that, so what difference does it make now?" Higekiri replied back, the smile on his face unfaltered.

The master heaves a disgruntled sigh. "Even if you say that, it's not something I can undo." he shifted away and started to pack the bottles he had used earlier back into the first aid box. "I did that in the spur of time, without thinking. I made you all suffer now, it's no wonder that you loathe me."  
"Oh no, I don't" Higekiri quickly deny matter of factly. "But I can't deny how curious I am, especially the identity of those people up on the audience seat during a match. May I assume that they are like you, humans too?"

"They...were saniwas from the war against time previously. They led their own army of swords against the enemies, just like me and you." The master explained with a frown, turning to the monitor screen "Now, they are highly valued people back in my time, famous after the time war ended." He muttered, "Not many would know their presence but those who do regard them highly and they are qualified to live a luxurious life till they die."

"What about you, why did you not return?" The sword asked.

The saniwa was reluctant to answer it but knew he can't hide it from the sword "I had a daughter." He started. "She was very ill, and they offered me a position in this battle to cover her medical fees. I joined to save her….but I couldn't make it in time."  
"By the time the war ended, she had already died," He looked on blankly, his eyes fixed upon the night sky outside the window. "She was the only thing left for me in that world. But here, I had all of you."  
"I did not want to lose you all like how I lost my daughter." The saniwa buried his face in his hand "I can't go back, there's nothing left for me there."

"But unwittingly, you put your own swords in that very same shoes as punishment for that one selfish wish of staying here." Higekiri mused "Humans are very interesting indeed."  
"I am pained too! Every time I dread the next name I will read from that paper….every time I watch you swords fight against each other….I…" His fist on his hood hand curled.

"So what exactly happens if we don't show up for the fight, aruji?" He asked, eyeing the man suspiciously. The master only turned to him, as if trying to find a way to answer him. He couldn't find one.  
"It's getting late." He cut him off "Go to bed, Higekiri."

Knowing that his time was up, Higekiri could only offer a cold smile in reply. "Of course, Aruji-sama," he got up and headed towards the door. "But I won't stop here, alright." his eyes opened in slits, his words threatening rather than his usual gentle.

It was almost scary.

The doors shut behind him and the saniwa could only let out a breath of relief. He stared at his bandaged arm, wondering if he had done the right thing.


End file.
